Oportunidad
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: ¿cuantos le conocian realmente? ¿porque lo haces? "Yo si creo en ti"..."Con eso me basta" Basado en el sexto libro,Epilogo basado en el septimo libro. SPOILERS 7 Dramione Terminado
1. primer dia

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.ROWLING

**Esta idea la tenia hace tiempo y PatsyBlack, me ayudo a arreglarla, espero les guste. Será basado en el quinto año y algo del sexto. **

**Capitulo 1, PRIMER DÍA**

Estas fueron las vacaciones más aburridas que pude tener. Se preguntaran el porque de esto. Comenzare contándoles que termine mi quinto año en el colegio de magia Hogwarts, este año me corresponde el sexto, obviamente pase con todas extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas. Tengo dos mejores amigos, quienes desde el momento en que me salvaron en primer año del un gigante troll se han vuelto unos sobre protectores. Ellos son Ronald Weasley, un pelirrojo como toda su familia de ojos azules y tez blanca; y mi otro mejor amigo es Harry Potter, así es, el niño que vivió,su cabello totalmente desordenado, que ni con gomina seria posible arreglar eso. Somos el famoso trío dorado, o por lo menos así es como nos llaman para burlarse. Los chicos son unos celosos, se que han espantado a Ben McGregory de Ravenclaw que quiso invitarme a un baile, no se si lo han hecho mas veces y espero que no. No es que tenga muchos pretendientes, después de todo no soy una vela.

Ambos están en el equipo de Quidditch, como Guardián y Buscador respectivamente, lo que les da aún más fama entre las mujeres. Es algo agobiante que todas las chicas que se acerquen a ti sea para preguntarte _¿Cuál es el olor favorito de Ron? ¿Cuántas novias a tenido Harry? ¿sabes si esta soltero?_ Algunas otras se habían pasado un poco y le habían preguntado _¿con cual te has besado? ¿es muy bueno Harry desnudo? _Inclusive el _¿han hecho un trío?_ Es el colmo, tenían una fama increíble y más todavía con todo el asunto de Voldemort el año pasado.

Hasta el fin del año anterior creía que nadie nos podría separar, pero error, Harry comenzó una relación con Cho Chang y Ron, bueno Ron era Ron, no tenia relación estable pero si sabia que había tenido más una novia, si es que se le puede llamar así a las chicas con las que salía por una semana.

Cualquiera pensaría que es envidia y la verdad es que…Agrr aunque me cueste admitirlo si me da celos, por varias razones. Primero que todo desde que Harry comenzó a salir con Chang no nos tomo mas en cuenta, Ronald empezó a tener mas fama pero nuestra comunicación es menor.

Este verano no me llamaron, ni escribieron. Siempre soy yo quien les recuerdo que sigamos hablándonos o viéndonos y era normal que todos los veranos nos juntáramos a tomar un helado o algo, pero este, fue la excepción. Le envié su regalo a Harry, eran unos guantes para Quidditch, pero ni siquiera un gracias recibí. Sabía que ellos habían pasado su verano juntos en la mansión de los Black, sabía que Harry esta triste por la muerte de Sirius y no quería ir a vivir al lugar donde sus recuerdos estarían mas que presentes, pero lo sacaron de Privet Drive para protegerlos, a él y a los Dursley, sus tíos ya que los incidentes con los dementores eran graves. Y ni siquiera ahí en Privet Drive estaba seguro. Y me entere de todo esto por Tonks, quien si me escribió pidiendo que no cometiera una imprudencia y tratara de quedarme con mis padres todo el verano. _Como si pudiera hacer magia, _ pensé cuando ley la carta

Estos pensamientos llegaron ayer a mi cabeza. Hoy es 1 de septiembre, por lo tanto por fin los veré y les reprenderé.

Escucho a mi madre llamar para que nos vayamos a la estación King's Cross. Con ropa muggle muy sencilla, baje las escaleras corriendo y me subo en el coche de mi padre que nos llevara hasta la estación. Al ser hija de muggles, personas sin magia, no había podido encantar el baúl para hacerlo más liviano. Si bien nunca me avergoncé de mi procedencia es extraño tener que convivir en dos mundos completamente diferentes, y se que la magia no lo es todo.

En la estación cruce el andén despidiéndome de mis padres ya que al no tener magia no se arriesgan a cruzar. Camino con mi carro tratando de visualizar a los chicos, pero nada, no se veían por ningún lado.

-Vale ¿Es que ya no nos saludas?-dijo una voz sarcástica a mi espalda, era un tanto ronca pero aún así me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¡Chicos!! Están tremendos-dije sonriendo. En realidad estaba un poco dolida porque no me habían escrito pero les extrañaba tanto que solo atino a abrazarles y besarles las mejillas-no se cansan de crecer ustedes dos.

-Tú tampoco ¡eh!-dijo Ron mirándome de arriba abajo, me sentí un poco incómoda y los colores se me subieron seguramente porque sentí mis mejillas arder. Se que ya no soy una niña, que tenía los dientes grandes y el pelo enmarañado. Mis tías se habían encargado de dejármelo bien en claro En el verano no había podido dejar de pensar en Ron, en esos ojos llenos de alegría que te podan sacar del peor estado de animo, de l sonrisa picara que siempre adornaba su rostro. Al aparecer me esta gustando, pero en fin puede que solo fuera como amigo ya que era con quien pasaba mas tiempo. Me salve de la mirada de Ron por la pronta intervención de Harry. Como siempre, Súper Harry al rescate..

-Hermione, gracias por los guantes-dijo sonriendo Harry.

-Que bien que te gustaran, son impenetrables, y en la lluvia no resbalan-dije sonriendo con un poco de aire sabelotodo-estaba un poco enfadada porque no me escribieron

-Oh vamos Herms ya nos tienes aquí-dijo riendo Harry-ven que te ayudamos-entre ellos subieron mi baúl. En cuanto encontramos un vagón, se nos unieron Luna, Neville, Ginny y su novio Dean Thomas. Era incómodo, porque Ron no daba aprobación a las parejas de Ginny y Harry, conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba segura que le gustaba la pelirroja.

Pero no quería ponerla en peligro y fue por esa razón que le sugerí a Ginny que saliera con otros chicos, no lo había dicho para que fuera en plan de novios pero al menos así se hacia notar más, aunque eran algo imprudentes porque se besaron todo el camino.

Luego de unos minutos me excuse con tener que ir al vagón de prefectos, Ron me acompañó pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Cuidado Sangre inmunda-dijo la voz de un rubio platinado, de unos fríos ojos grises, que tenia puesta la túnica negra con adornos verdes y plateados. Luego de haber chocado al tratar de entrar por la estrecha puerta del vagón.

-Cuida tu boca Malfoy-le espetó Ron, que era unos centímetros más alto.

-Que tierno comadreja, protegiendo a su novia- dijo Pansy Parkinson, la otra prefecta de Slytherin. Los colores subieron por mi rostro. Detestaba a Parkinson, caminaba por todo el colegio con ese aire de superioridad, mientras todos babeaban por ella ¿y quien no? Si yo tuviese ese cabello negro, esas curvas y esa forma de vestir, bufe ante esos pensamientos.

-pero que bien, si pudiera dar puntos a tu casa en este momento lo haría, has logrado memorizar el mismo insulto en el verano-la pelinegra me miro con los ojos chispeantes-no te podemos pedir mas, después de todo eres mas tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral-dije defendiéndome y con una sonrisa irónica, estaba preparada para escuchar una replica mas fue el rubio quien habló y dijo

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Granger-la morena sonrió con suficiencia, mientras la mano del ojigris la rodeaba por la cintura instando a su novia, entrar en el vagón.

Trate de no preocuparme, pero a quien mentía, era para preocuparse, ¿Draco Malfoy perdiendo la oportunidad de insultar y humillarme? esto era un sueño, o quizás una pesadilla.

En el vagón de prefectos, como siempre dieron las instrucciones: que debíamos dirigir a los niños de primero a sus salas comunes, que preocuparse de que todos estuvieran en sus cuartos a las nueve y media y Bla bla bla.

No pude quitarle el ojo de encima a Malfoy, que estaba frente a ellos, era muy sospechoso su estado de ánimo, apenas prestaba atención a las indicaciones. Miraba la mano de Pansy, que pasaba sus dedos tiernamente por su palma, pero aun así era como si no se diera cuenta de las acciones de la chica. Estaba tan concentrada observándolo, de pronto miraba ¿acero?…no, no era acero, eran los ojos del rubio que había levantado la vista y me había pillado mirándole. Desvié la vista inmediatamente, pero esos ojos no me los sacaría tan fácilmente, nunca había visto una mirada tan inexpresiva, me frustre al ver que no podía leer lo que pensaba.

Cuando terminó la reunión nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestro propio vagón.

-¿Hermione que opinas tú?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-era extraño-dije refiriéndome a los slytherin.

-Si, mucho, nunca me había fijado en el buen cuerpo de ella-¿_Buen cuerpo?¿D_e que rayos estaba hablando Ron?

-Perdóname Ronald creo que me he perdido, ¿de quien hablas?-pregunte

-¿De quién he hablado en todo momento Mione?, y no me digas Ronald-pidió el chico

-Oh! ¿Y de quién hablabas?, creo que me confundí—dije de pronto

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te cargue?-preguntó él preocupado.

-No hace falta-le sonrío-venga vamos al vagón-inconcientemente le tomo de la mano, sin darme cuenta de que mi amigo se había sonrojado ante tal gesto.

Al entrar en el compartimiento mire a Harry y Dean que estaban de pie y apuntándose con la varita.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?-pregunte acercándome e interponiendo entre ellos.

-Este imbécil ha estado diciendo estupideces-dijo el morocho

-¿Que has dicho Dean?-le pregunte girándose

-Sólo que estás más buena que el año pasado-dijo él mirándola.

-Está tu novia presente-le reclamó Ron

-Pero si no ha dicho nada malo-dijo Ginny interfiriendo-tranquilo Dean, mejor vayamos a otro lado-el asintió y salieron tomados de la mano.

-Chicos creo que han exagerado-dijo Luna

-Es lo que hacen los amigos-dije sentándome a un lado de Harry y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro-¿y como van las cosas con Cho?-le pregunte para romper el silencio. Aunque no era mi tema favorito

-Lo hemos dejado-me comentó

-Oh! Yo lo siento Harry-dije para nada apenada.

-Fue lo mejor-dijo él-aunque a mí no me engañas

-jajaja, tenía que decir que lo sentía por una cuestión de cortesía, Harry-dije para comenzar a bromear entre todos, como buenos amigos

-He encontrado a Malfoy en una tienda del callejón nocturno-Malfoy en una tienda de esas, porque será que no sorprendió a ninguno.

-¿Es una novedad eso?-pregunto Ron sonriendo

-Ronald, no juzgues sin saber nada-le reclame

-Que es Malfoy Hermione y yo soy Ron, no Ronald-se apunto el pelirrojo

-El caso es que…-comenzó a decir Harry más la puerta del vagón se abrió dando paso a un chica rubia, con la misma túnica que usamos. Sonreía coqueta mirando a Ron

-Hola Ron, Harry-dijo Lavander ignorándonos a los demás, no me di cuenta pero le lance una mirada resentida-¿Cómo ha estado tu verano Ronnie-_Ronnie_?_ ¿Desde cuándo le decía así?_

-Pues bien-se encogió de hombros y la rubia agregó

-Fue agradable conocernos más-¿_conocernos más? ¿de qué me había perdido?_ Mire a Ron que estaba colorado mirándome y esperando recibir una sonrisa, pero no le daría en el gusto y comencé a conversar con Harry sin dirigirle la mirada-veníamos a saludar, ¿Podemos quedarnos?-continuo lavander apuntándose y a su amiga Parvati

-No hay espacio-dijo Luna, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-Oh, bueno nos vemos en el colegio-y se fue sonriendo.

-Este año las hormonas serán un problema-dijo Neville riendo.

-Sólo las personas sin inteligencia se podrían dejar dominar por las hormonas Neville-le dije seriamente ya que estaba enfadada por el modo en que la chica que se había marchado saludando a Ron.

¿Celosa yo? Vale lo reconozco y fue por ese motivo que no le hable en todo el trayecto a Ron, ni siquiera me había comentado que había echo en el verano _conocernos más,_ eso quería decir que se habían visto más de una vez y a mi ni siquiera me escribió. Bufe mientras caminaba para tomar asiento en el Gran comedor y prestar atención al profesor Dumbledore que empezaría su discurso una vez estuvieran todos acomodados.

-y por ultimo James Hunnam-tan concentrada estaba pensando en como ayudar a Harry con el asunto de Ginny, que no me percate que estaban terminando la elección para los de primer año. El ultimo niño que mencionaron subió con un aire arrogante y estoy segura será destinado a Slytherin, pasaron menos de dos segundos desde que pensé eso y el sombrero grito _GRYFFINDOR._ Todos aplaudimos mientras veíamos al pequeño sentarse en nuestra mesa, siempre trato de no juzgar por las apariencias y esto solo confirmo mi teoría de "no todo es lo que parece".

Me removí en mi asiento mientras escuchaba las conversaciones a mi alrededor. La mayoría demasiado superficial para mi gusto, por ejemplo Lavander y Parvati "_ven lo bueno que esta" "este año no se me escapa" o" crees que se me ve mejor el rosa o el verde"._ Negué con la cabeza para ver a Ron, Harry y Seamus conversar acerca de quidditch, nada en lo que pudiera ser participe, mire a mi izquierda y para colmo de males Ginebra y Dean se besaban, ¡Que novedad! Pensé. Preferí poner atención en lo que estaba diciendo el director

-esta de mas recordarles a los cursos superiores e informarles a los de primer año que el bosque prohibido esta, como dice su nombre, PROHIBIDO-sonreí, era lo que decía todos los años, de seguro se sabia el discurso de memoria. Al igual que todos nosotros. Mire a al resto y eran pocos los que prestaban atención-luego de las nueve y media de la noche esta prohibido andar en los pasillos, excepto los prefectos-sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa, mire al frente y era Ron que me sonreía, le entregue una sonrisa que desapareció cuando escuche a la rubia de mi derecha decir

-¡oh! Ronnie-odio ese sobrenombre, prometo no usarlo a menos que este enfadada-le has contado a Hermi que hicimos en el verano-¿hermi?, no me gusto que me llamara asi

-Lavander creo que no es el mejor…-comenzó a decir mi pelirrojo amigo, pero yo le solté la mano y con un dedo tapando mi boca

-SHHHH!!-les hice callar-quiero escuchar el discurso si no se molestan- Si Merlín me concediera un deseo seria sacar mis celos, aunque no es nada tentador que la voz chillona de Brown fuera normal. O mejor aun desaparecerla por completo a ella.

-que los incidentes del año pasado sirvan para la unión de las casas-escuche que dijo Dumbledore, mire a la mesa de los ravenclaw y Luna me sonrió amistosa, le devolví tal gesto y volví mi mirada al frente-ahora si, disfrutemos del exquisito banquete que han preparado los elfos-en las mesas apareció comida de todas las variedades, salado, dulce, con una infinita gama de colores, esplendido como siempre. Esto me hace reforzar mi pensamiento en que los elfos merecen pago y descanso.

Inconcientemente mi mirada viajó al otro lado del gran salón, hacia la mesa de los chicos que tenían una serpiente en su insignia. Se podía ver al tal Blaise Zabinni, supongo que es el mejor amigo de Malfoy ya que andaban a todos lados juntos, es apuesto, quizás tanto como Malfoy de hecho sabia su nombre por las cotillas de mi cuarto que siempre hablaban de los mas guapos de Hogwarts; no sabia mucho de este morocho y no lo ubicaba demasiado, no era de los que molestaban, conmigo nunca se metió. A su lado Pansy Parkinson con su cara de estupida haciéndole cariño al rubio que mantenía su vista en….¡caramba! me estaba mirando.

**Fin del primer capi, **

**Mas que nada es para explicarles como será el contexto de la historia. Cualquier pregunta en un rev.**

**Unos miles de besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	2. Malentendido

**¿COMO ESTAN MIS CHICAS Y CHICOS? Aquí el segundo capi de mi nuevo fic, es como un reto para mi, ya que los otro no habían sido en Hogwarts, en fin, tengo ideas para este fic espero plasmarlas tal cual deben ser. EN fin, gracias por todos los review que recibí, y por los que me agregaron a sus alertas. Es tan gratificante abrir mi correo y ver que dice **_**review alert!**_** Es tan lindo eso. O leer sus palabras y sugerencias. No los aburro más**

**Los saludos respectivos**

**Topa Lupin Black**: si, Ron hablaba de Parkinson, jaja ella era la del vagón de prefectos :S. ajaj que chistoso eso de interactuar con el enemigo, ajja pero pronto comenzara la verdadera complicidad entre los protagonistas, espero tu pandilla me disculpe por laa demora :S, no necesito una visita de ellos ajaj. Quizás si para tomar el te?? Lalala, aajaja….ya sabes respecto a lo de tu fic, me avisas cuando lo comiences :D besos

**Namine1993** Respecto a ron, uff, las hormonas, las hormonas, veremos como le harán reaccionar mas adelante :D, gracias por tu rr

**PatsyBlack** ya te aclare de la mirada de Malfoy ajaj, pero aun asi, al resto los dejare con la incertidumbre jejejej, en fin, ojala este de tu agrado, y como todos sabrán, los primeros capítulos son medios fomes, por la falta de Dramione :D, en fin, besos

**LadyBlacky** jajaj, eri una lokilla tu!, como siempre subiéndome el ego, creo que lo poco que tengo es por ti ajaja. Y si, lo saque del baúl de los recuerdos, igual creo que estará un poco fome al principio, como ahora, poco dramione, pero mas adelante se pondrá mejorcito, ojala te guste, besos

**Emmadrake**: gracias por tu rr, espero te guste el capi

**Capitulo2, MALENTENDIDO**

Todavía no me quito los ojos de Malfoy de mi cabeza, es que no me miro con burla, tenia unos ojos vacíos, demasiado inexpresivos.

-Vamos Hermione, despierta que necesitamos usar el baño también-la apestosa de Lavander había hablado. Se meque el pelo y Salí del baño para poder bajar con los chicos a desayunar.

-hay un hechizo que he leído este verano en corazón de bruja, para el secado del pelo-mire a Parvati con una sonrisa, la intención era la que valía-y lo mejor de todo es que te deja el cabello brillante, parece recién salido del salón-agrr, esta chica era una sin cerebro

-a si, que bien-le digo, mientras Lavander entra al baño

-si cierto-me dice fascinada, busca algo debajo de su cama y me apunto, pongo los ojos como platos. Hace unos movimientos y sonríe-te quedo esplendido, tus rizos se ven mejor que bien

-gracias Parvati-le sonrió, después de todo lo hizo de buena persona, no como la tonta de su amiga. Que todo lo hacia por interés.

En cuanto estoy lista bajo las escaleras para ver a Ron que me espera, le saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-y Harry-pregunto, es costumbre que vayamos los tres

-ya se fue-bufo-se iba a untar con Cho-claro tenia que estar metida esa Chang en esto

-bueno, nos vamos-le tomo la mano y tiro de él pero no se mueve-anda Ron que no alcanzaremos a desayunar-me mira tan rojo como su pelo, esta nervioso. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y esos coloretes que luce en las mejillas es por nervios-Que ocurre

-es que Hermione…

-Ro-ro-¿RO-ro? La voz de pito de Lavander se escucho-¿nos vamos ya?

-he quedado con ella mione, lo siento-se disculpa el cretino. Quiere guerra, pues guerra va a tener

-no te preocupes Ronnie-le sonrió como mejor puedo hacerlo y justo en ese momento de las escaleras de los chicos baja mi salvador Cormac McLaggen- Cormac, vamos a desayunar-le invito, según escuche a Parvati y Padma el chico anda detrás mió. No es feo, es alto de buen cuerpo. Me sonríe.

-por su puesto-y nos vamos juntos, le sonrió a Ron que tiene hasta sus orejas rojas.

¡¡ES HORRIBLE!! Lo único de lo que hablo Cormac fue de quidditch, de sus mejores 100 jugadas, es peor que Ron y Harry juntos. Cuando creí que no iba a soportar mas y le gritaría sus 4 verdades, vi a Malfoy de la mano de Parkinson, pero había algo raro, no si bien su andar era el mismo de engreído su cara estaba terrible, mas pálido de lo normal y con unas ojeras moradas terribles, o estuvo con pesadillas o la novia que tenia no le había dejado dormir. Con esos pensamientos se me revolvió el estomago, de asco por su puesto.

La primera clase de hoy es pociones con el nuevo profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn, según lo que me a contado Harry, lo conoció en el verano, junto con Dumbledore. Es extraño, siempre sonriente como que nada le hará cambiar de humor, pero de pronto es como asustadizo. Lo unico malo de que el sea profesor de pociones, es que Snape será el de DCAO.

-Harry y tu libro-le pregunto a mi amigo que me mira afligido

-no pude comprarlos, Dumbledore no me dejo salir en todo el verano-me comento

-Que ocurre mi pequeño Harry-dice el profesor-

-es que no tenemos libro profesor -dice Ron-

-haberlo dicho antes, les prestare uno hasta que haya salida a Hogsmade y compren el suyo propio-Se notaba a leguas el favoritismo que tenia con Harry y no precisamente por ser _el niño que vivió_, sino mas bien por ser el hijo de Lily Potter.

La clase paso sin mayores contratiempos, el profesor nos pidió hacer una poción para la felicidad, en ese momento mire a los chicos para ver si podía ayudarles en algo. Ron estaba contrariado le susurre algunas cosa que hacer pero la verdad, lo que llevaba hecho no tenia arreglo. Harry por el contrario tenia una muy buena poción, lo que me extraño pero no comente nada y seguí haciendo la mia. Había algo que no me calzaba, no quedaba del color que debería, mire mas allá de las mesas y vi a Malfoy muy concentrado haciendo la suya. Siempre fue el mejor en pociones, y debo admitir que no era simplemente el favoritismo, las pociones le quedaban del color y olor precisos. Finalmente la mejor poción para sorpresa de todos fue la de Harry. Me sentí un tanto celosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que Harry me ganara, pero al fin y al cabo es mi amigo y debo estar feliz por él.

Malfoy salio apresuradamente de la sala, le pedí a Neville que llevara mis cosas y lo seguí. Miraba atrás para ver que nadie le seguía, y como pude me escabullí. Al baño de Mirtley la llorona llego. Me acerque con cautela para ver que era lo que hacia, por lo que se ahí esta la cámara de los secretos, seguramente trataría de abrirla y como prefecta era mi deber prohibirlo. Camine con paso duro hasta allí pero no vi nada, los roncos sollozos de Mirtley se escuchaban, de hecho eran muy roncos para ser de ella, ¿podían enfermarse los fantasmas? Debería averiguar eso. Seguí acercándome para ver si pasaba algo, pero la chica fantasma miraba a una puerta y no lloraba.

-de nuevo por lo mismo-dedujo con voz chillona la fantasma a la persona que estaba tras la puerta.-pero porque no haces lo que te pidieron

-No puedo-dijo la voz de ¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy llorando?-ellos me quieren ver muerto, pero no, yo lo haré aunque me cueste, y cada uno se tragara sus palabras

-y porque lloras-pregunto

-por mi madre-¿Qué le habrá pasado a su madre? Pero lo mas importante ¿Malfoy tenia corazón? ¿Y ese corazón latía, sentía? ¿Y desde cuando confesaba sus cosas a un fantasma?

-que le pasa a tu madre-preguntó curiosa

-la van a matar si no hago lo que me piden-¿de que rayos estaba hablando?

-porque harían eso

-porque es lo que hacen

-díselo a Dumbledore-sugirió la chica pero Malfoy salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia afuera y le apunto

-tu dices algo de esto y soy capaza de traer al mismísimo Basilisco para que te petrifique

-no diré nada-dijo la fantasma para ponerse a llorar, Malfoy se tapo los oídos y comenzó a acercarse a la salida.

Por lo que tuve que salir corriendo del lugar, si él se enteraba de que escuche eso, no se que seria capaz de hacerme.

Los dias pasaban rápidamente, hace una semana ya de los sucedido con Malfoy y es realmente para pensarlo, nunca vi a un hombre llorar asi. Me dio pena, se que es Malfoy, el hurón que me molesta desde segundo año, pero el hecho de verlo siempre tan duro, tan a la defensiva y ahora ver su parte sensible. Se que el chico no tiene amigos, mas bien guarda espaldas, puede ser quizás ese moreno, Zabinni del acento italiano, pero nunca se le ha visto cruzar mas de una frase con Goyle o Crabbe.

-Hermione este fin de semana serán las pruebas para el quipo de Quidditch, ¿iras?-pregunto Ron

-supongo-le conteste, Lavander se le acerco sonriendo y lo abrazo-iré a hablar con Harry.

Me gusta lo acepto, y me da rabia que no se ha dado cuenta, el año pasado pensé que el sentía lo mismo sus celos con Viktor eran evidentes, pero ahora no se que pensar, se la pasa con Lavander, lo mejor seria olvidarme de él. Me acerco a Harry para ver que hace, esta con un libro de pociones, esto sobrepasa mis límites, ¿él leyendo?

-que haces Harry-le pregunto sentándome a su lado

-nada-cierra el libro de golpe

-vamos, soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi

-esta bien-abre el libro y veo que sus hojas son amarillentas, viejas y tiene notas a los lados de la letra imprenta

-desde cuando haces notas en los libros

-no son mías-me dice-son del príncipe mestizo

-¿príncipe mestizo?-pregunto, y comienza a explicarme que gracias a ese hombre o joven, o lo que haya sido pudo hacer correctamente la poción, claro, tenia que ser trampa, ya me parecía raro que me ganara en una poción. No es por ser engreída pero es la verdad, yo soy la sabelotodo, la que se sabe los libros de memoria, la que no tiene vida propia y que no le interesan los romances como a Ron por los estudios. Esa es mi realidad y aunque se lo niegue al resto se que es verdad, pero lo hago para demostrar que una hija de muggles si puede ser la mejor bruja, soy amable, para evitar la discriminación, no me gusta explotar porque no me gusta hacer sentir mal al resto. Pero hay veces que realmente me siento yo, y esos momentos son cuando estoy sola, cuando puedo romper un vaso de rabia, cuando no tengo que estar con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Veo que Harry me queda mirando, creo que me quede callada en medio del reto que le estaba dando por usar una poción que no sabia los resultados que le daría

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta

-lo siento Harry, pero insisto deberías tener cuidado, y si alguna vez sale mal algo no quiero que te culpen-me sonríe con sinceridad, odio haber sido asi de hipócrita si al fin y al cabo son celos. Aunque también es algo preocupación.

-tendre cuidado Hermione-me dice mientras me abraza. EL retrato de la dama gorda se abre y por ella pasa Ginny con dean, la primera me queda mirando. Ginny es celosisima, y debe estar pensando muchas cosas , es por ello que trato de soltarme de Harry pero el me presiona mas contra si.

-Harry-susurro y el me dice

-solo un momento-Cuando Ginny desaparece de la escena, que a mi parecer es patética, usar a tu mejor amiga para sacar celos.

-Deberías hablar con ella, estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo-le digo cuando me suelta

-no lo entiendes-me dice y yo le tomo el rostro y le digo

-tu no entiendes, se quieren y pueden estar juntos, deberían hacerlo-el comienza a negar con la cabeza-Harry…

-¡nada Hermione!-me grita pero yo no me alejo, se acerca de sus ataques de furia y es ahí cuando necesita a sus amigos-si estoy con ella la perderé, asi como perdí a mis padres, como perdí a Sirius, como siempre estoy a punto de perderlos a ti y a Ron.

-Harry, sabes que pienso al respecto-el se tiro en el sillón, se recostó y coloco su cabeza en mis piernas

-si lo se-susurró mientras le acariciaba su pelo negro

-son las circunstancias las que llevaron a la muerte de ellos.-el negó y le pregunte algo de lo que estaba segura su respuesta-¿te hubiera gustado ser como Malfoy?

-eso no se pregunta-contesto y yo sonreí

-no quiero sonar egoísta, y no estoy feliz de que tus padres hayan muerto-el asintio-pero si ellos estuvieran vivos, tu serias seguramente engreído, creído, egocéntrico, petulante, serias un Harry hurón Potter-el rió bajo. Me gusta cuando rie, siento que olvida por un momento quien es- por lo que se tu madre era una muy buena persona, y eso esta bien, pero tu padre, tenia todas las características de un casanova y egocéntrico, por muy gryffindor que sea y le quieras.

-se que quieres decir-me comentó

-quizás Ron no seria tu mejor amigo, por el simple hecho de no tener el suficiente dinero para pertenecer a tu estatus-dije con voz engreída que hizo reír nuevamente a mi amigo-quizá yo hubiese sido una de tus tantas conquistas

-te lo imaginas-dijo riendo y mirándome, yo reí con él

-en realidad, no-comenzamos a reír fuerte y el retrato se abrió justo después de que Harry dijo

-tu y yo juntos, Hermione Potter-mire al frente para ver a Ron tan rojo como su pelo, o quizá mas

-No sabes lo que estábamos…-comienza a decir Harry , pero Ron se acerca y lo golpea. Como pude me acerque a él y los separé

-¡quien te crees Ronald!-le espeto fuertemente a Ron

-claro ahora defiendes a tu noviecito no-¿noviecito?, claro, confundió las cosas, miro mas atrás de el y esta Lavander sonriendo por la escena. Que ganas tengo de darle yo un puñetazo

-Ron estas…-comienza a decir Harry, pero lo detengo

-No tienes nada que explicar Harry, si el ve cosas, es problema de él, que reflexione solo. YO ME LARGO-les grito y subo las escaleras rápidamente, entro en mi cuarto donde mi amiga me espera

-No sabes el problema en el que me me…-pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas por que cruzo mi cara de una bofetada-que rayos-le digo

-QUE MALA AMIGA ERES GRANGER-¿Granger?-sale con otros chicos para que se de cuenta de que existes-dijo imitando…¿me?-y a la primera te aprovechas y te quedas con el premio gordo, SIEMPRE SUPISTE QUE ME GUSTABA, S-I-E-M-P-R-E-me deletreo claramente.

-Ginny estas e…

-Weasley para ti, no CREI que me hicieras esto-me mira con asco y se va dejándome al borde de la histeria. No puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas que seco rápidamente.

Y ese fue el malentendido que nos distancio, el problema es que Harry y Ron son mis únicos amigos y si estoy enojada con Ron solo queda Harry, por lo que me la paso el tiempo con él, y esa fue una de las razones por las que esta ultima semana he estado mas sola, lo que no ha sido del todo terrible. Tengo tiempo para vigilar mas a fondo a Malfoy, llorar no lo he vuelto a ver, pero va seguido al baño de Mirtley la llorona para conversar con ella, he pensado en acercarme a él y tratar de ayudarle, al fin y al cabo es un ser humano. Además por lo que deduzco todo esto tiene que ver con Mortifagos y por su puesto quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Quizás seria de gran apoyo alguien como él por la información en la orden, aunque no estoy segura aun, es por ello que no le he comentado nada a Harry o a Dumbledore. Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en hablar con Snape.

**Fin del capitulo!!, uff me gusto creo que quedo con mucha info, esta basado en el sexto libro, les vuelvo a repetir.**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus review, pronto se viene el que ella se trate de involucrar con Malfoy.**

**Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, Buena vibra, todo eso puede ir en un rev, eso y mas, **

**Besos poara todos lo que me leen, que me dejan un rev o me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos**

**DaniiBlack**


	3. ¿Por que?

**Hola a todas :D ¿como están? Estoy muy angustiada, me demore mucho ********, lo siento mucho de verdad espero que les guste mucho el capitulo.**

**También estoy un poco tristona por que no me ha ido muy bien con el fic, pero gracias a ustedes chicas que me dejan rr :D las quiero ¡snif xD**

**Lady Blacky:** ajaj como siempre, tu rr me sube el animo. A pesar de que me ha ido fatal con este fic tu me haces reír. Gracia spor eso AMix como dices tu:D ojala te guste pus, y que te vaya bn en tus ¿estudios?

**PatsyBlack**ajaj, si tiene su lado positivo que se pelee con Ron, quien por cierto esta enganchado o enamorado de Hermione :D espero te guaste el capi.

**Topa Lupin Black**: e estado pensando bastante acerca de un fic sobre sirius y mione, pero comenzare pronto el colegio y el preuniversitario me toma mucho tiempo, por lo que no se aun. Además no me ha ido muy bien con estos fics, asi que todo depende. Quiero terminar estos primero :D besos

**Capitulo 3, ¿POR QUE?**

Hermione estaba sentada en un retrete del baño de Mirtley. ¿Qué hacia? Pensaba, ¿En que pensaba? En lo que no había abandonado su mente en estos dos meses de colegio que llevaban. Todavía no había tomado la decisión de hablar con alguien de lo que escucho de Malfoy. Estaba por salir cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entro alguien enojado. Se noto cuando unos vidrios cayeron.

Era Draco Malfoy quien los había roto, era el espejo, delante de él una imagen desfigurada de su rostro era devuelta. Como la otra vez, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa chico?-pregunto una voz chillona-siguen los problemas

-han secuestrado a mi madre y no tengo avances en mi proyecto-contesto el rubio. Se sentó en suelo-no se que hacer. Odio a mi padre, le odio lo juro.

De un momento a otro los sollozos del chico cesaron y la voz de la llorona también, todo era silencio. A Hermione la respiración se le comenzó a volver mas rápida, trataba de no hacerlo para no ser descubierta pero el sorpresivo silencio le atormento.

-¿espiándome sangre sucia?-pregunto el rubio con los ojos rojos inyectados de ira frente a ella. La había pillado, era extraño volver a verle mirándole asi.-¿que oíste?-pregunto, pero la castaña no sabia que hacer, si hablar o callar. Miro atrás del rubio y la fantasma sonreía contenta.-TE PREGUNTE QUE ¿QUÉ OISTE? ES QUE ACASO APARTE DE SER UNA INMUNDA IMPURA, eres sorda-a medida que se acercaba amenazante, su voz se volvía más y mas sisearte.

Y eso fue lo que basto para herir su orgullo. Con una mano empujo, o más bien, trato de hacerlo porque no consiguió siquiera que se moviese.

-quieres saber lo que oí-dijo sacando su parte burlona, y con la valentía que la caracterizaba le enfrento-oí como lloriqueabas con una fantasma. Que lastima ¿eh? Ni siquiera tienes amigos con quienes hablar y debes hacerlo con una fantasma-¿_esa fui yo?_ pensó Hermione. Supo que fue un error haber dicho eso cuando sus muñecas fueron apretadas por el rubio.

-a un sangre pura debes respetarlo- estaban a solo centímetros. Podía percibir su fresco olor a menta. Sus muñecas le dolían, pero no derramaría lagrimas y el no oiría ni un quejido de su boca. Estaba entre el pecho del rubio y la pared de aquel retrete. En un baño que nadie visitaba, precisamente no era el mejor de los escenarios.

-¿porque debo respetarlo?, ¿que los hace superiores?-la presión iba en aumento mas tenia que continuar, lo iba a hacer bajar de su nubecita.-la sangre es del mismo color, puedo asegurarte que tiene el mismo sabor metálico, yo, una impura como me llamas tiene mejores notas que tu. ¿Quieres que siga?

-CALLATE-dijo lentamente, estaba perdiendo los estribos, la maldita Granger lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia

-dicen hacerlo por el bien de la magia, aman la magia, la idolatran, pero aun asi maltratan a seres magníficos. Uno solo tiene mas poder que cualquier mago, ¿sabes de quien hablo?-paro unos segundos para aguantar el alarido que quería salir de su garganta-los elfos Malfoy, Dobby que con solo el sonar de sus dedos te puede reventar. Somos iguales Malfoy, iguales. Tu me acabas de demostrar que los sangre pura también lloran.

-escúchame bien Granger-susurro el rubio mirándola directamente a los ojos y tomando su barbilla con fuerza- ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿me oíste?... a nade

-y que si lo cuento-pregunto arriesgadamente la chica

-al parecer eres masoquista, es por ello-y comenzó a sonreír de una forma que Hermione se espero lo peor-serán tus amiguitos quienes pagaran o aun peor, tus padres- Hermione enmudeció ante tales amenazas, sus padres, eran lo único que ella tenia. Sus amigos eran importantes, aunque estuvieran distanciados. Pero su familia no era reemplazada.

-tu y tus amenazas me resbalan-¿resbalar? No era asi pero no podía demostrarle debilidad.

-maldita sangre sucia-dijo Malfoy antes de golpearla en la mejilla y tirarla al suelo. Nunca le habían pegado y esto le dolió mas de lo que pensó, la humillación de verse en el suelo.-esto te enseñara que con un Malfoy no se juega Granger.-volvió a levantar su mano, la iba a golpear nuevamente. Pero unos pasos le dijeron que estaba salvada.

El rubio abrió los ojos asustado y tomo de brazo a la castaña la lanzo dentro del baño y entro detrás. La sujeto con un brazo y con la varita le apuntaba el cuello.

_PoV de Draco_

Maldita Granger, metiéndose donde no la llamaban. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer y no quería hacerlo pero esta chica lo había obligado a hacerlo. Con su estupida valentía, con su inútil coraje, ninguna mujer se le oponía, ni siquiera su madre. ¿Quién se creía? La odiaba, odiaba su estupida forma de levantar la mano en clases, odiaba que siempre estuviera ayudando a los demás, que no se enfadara cuando la insultaran, que siempre estuviera sonriendo. Que tenga una familia perfecta y feliz, que se mordiera el labio inferior cuando no entendía algo o quizás estuviera nerviosa. La odiaba a toda ella.

Ahora estaban a punto de pillarlo con esa chica en el baño, que iba a hacer, estaba seguro de que ella no diría nada, era diferente al resto de las chicas. No se arreglaba, no andaba detrás de él o de potter. Estaba seguro de que si él no la molestase, ella no sabría ni que existía, porque vivía en una burbuja, una burbuja perfecta y maravillosa, donde un ser que estaba destinado a matar para ganar no podía entrar.

_Fin PoV de Draco_

-Maldito, maldito-susurro la voz de una chica en el baño, era una voz que Draco reconoció, pero Hermione no-

-este baño esta ocupado-dijo la chillona de Mirtley

-cállate estupida fantasma, tu solo eres un recuerdo, no existes, moriste-dijo cruelmente la chica de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-no lo decía por mi-se defendió la fantasma mientras lloraba y flotaba por todo el baño. Ante esa aclaración la morena recorrió los retretes. Y Draco asustado paralizo a Hermione con un hechizo no verbal y salio.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces tu a.C.?-pregunto la joven.

-esos asuntos Pansy no son de tu incumbencia-dijo sonriendo el rubio

-que hacías en ese retrete-pregunto ignorando al rubio y acercándose al lugar

-he dicho que no te incumbe, abandona este lugar Pansy-le dijo seriamente la chica- hablaremos mas tarde.

_Más tarde,_ Draco escondía algo y Hermione lo sabia, estaba escuchando todo lo que el rubio decía y eso solo aumentaba su temor y curiosidad. Unos pasos abandonaron el lugar, sin siquiera enterarse de que ella permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

Malfoy ya la había golpeado, se esperaba lo peor, menos lo que paso.

-escúchame Granger-comenzó a decir el rubio cuando abrió la puerta del retrete y miraba a la chica paralizada-siento haberte golpeado, pero me descontrole. Nunca pido disculpas, pero no soy de los que golpea a las mujeres. Pero eso no evita que estés advertida.-giro sobre sus talones-dentro de 5 minutos volverás a la normalidad, ni una palabra de esto a nadie- y se fue, la dejo tirada mientras la llorona reía con ganas y fuertemente.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y fue verdad, salio corriendo de aquel baño, tenia cosas que pensar. Quizás pensaran que es masoquista pero tenia que ayudar a Malfoy, le costaría pero lo lograría. Si tan solo pudiera contar con alguien, si Harry sabia le contaría todo a Dumbledore o haría estupideces y Ginny. La pelirroja estaba enfadada.

-lo siento Hermione-dijo la suave voz de una chica de ojos saltones y soñadores. Habían chocado y unos libros que traía la rubia habían caído. Luna, como no lo había pensado antes.

-Luna, yo andaba distraída lo siento-dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas-vas a la biblioteca-pregunto

-si, tenia que dejar unos libros a Madame Pomfrey, creo que no estaban aquí y los donare para la escuela. Es de las especies mas raras del mundo-comenzó a contar la rubia y Hermione sonrió asintiendo

-te acompaño-la rubia sonrió. Nunca fue de tantas amigas pero se podría decir que después de lo del ministerio se llevaban mucho mejor.

Luna Lovegood, la chica que nadie sabe porque esta en Ravenclaw, pero a pesar de ser tan distraída es muy inteligente. Aunque distraída no es la palabra, digamos que se deja llevar por las influencias de su padre. Desde el año pasado que sus compañeros la respetan un poco mas. Por lo menos ahora puede usar zapatos.

-sabes Luna, me gustaría preguntarte algo-la rubia le miro sonriendo y sin decir una sola palabra-Es que tengo un problema, bueno, yo no, una persona. Y creo que podría ayudarla, pero técnicamente nos odiamos, pero esto es algo grande y creo que si lo ayudase pueda cambiar un poco…no se si entiendes

-entiendo Hermione-dijo la ojiazul-tu enemigo esta en graves problemas y tu corazón te dice que le ayudes pero tu mente, la razón te dice que no. Creo que puedes tener _Microsnarkles_ (N/a: no se me ocurrió ningún nombre para una criatura rara :P) son criaturas que cierran la conexión de tus sentimientos con tu raciocinio-Hermione sabia que algo asi llegaría, no esperaba que se tardara tanto en nombrar una extraña criatura, pero esta era la Luna que todos conocían.-yo trataría de ayudarlo-y se encogió de hombros. La chica se veía inocente, que tanto podía serlo, o aparentarlo, nadie sabia, cuando peleaba con los mortifagos o en el _ejercito de Dumbledore_ muchos quedaron asombrados por que era una de las mejores.

-gracias Luna-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para despedirse-hablamos luego-la rubia asintio.

-Por cierto Hermione puedo sugerirte algo-Hermione le miro extrañada-deberías tomarte una poción sanadora, esa mejilla esta bastante roja y puede pasar a otro color, tu muñecas están aun peor. Los chicos se preocuparan-_¡Que tonta! _Pensó Herms, se haba olvidado por completo de que el golpe de Malfoy podía dejar huellas. ¿_Distraída? ¿Quien fue el estupido que dijo que Luna era distraída?_

-gracias Luna-comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto de donde iba, tapando su mejilla, había olvidado hacer algo. Lo mejor seria ir hasta su habitación, ahí tenia varias pociones para diferentes cosas, enfermedades en su mayoría.

La castaña aunque no tenia mucha vida social era conocida en el colegio por ser la mejor amiga Harry y única integrante mujer del "trío de oro" Asi que llamo bastante a atención andar con su mano en la mejilla; cuando llego a la sala común en un sillón estaba Ginny quien se acerco a la castaña, _¿ahora que hice? _se pregunto la ojimiel.

-Hermione yo te debo una …una disculpa-dijo la pelirroja-Harry nos contó todo-la pelirroja la miro directamente y dijo-quieres dejar de taparte como una niña- e inesperadamente le quito la mano de la mejilla

-auch-la castaña se quejo, había tocado sus muñecas

La pelirroja dijo

-oh Merlín, ¡CHICOS! Te han golpeado mione, ¿quien fue?.¡CHICOS!-vale, por su estupidez la habían pillado, pero no podía decirles nada. Justo en este momento Ginny tenia que "perdonarla"

-que ocurre Ginny-pregunto Ron, miro al frente y vio a la castaña con su mejilla colorada-¿Qué le hiciste Ginny?

-yo nada Ronald-eso sonó igual que a su madre, pensaron todos

-¡HARRY!-llamo mi "amigo"

-¡Déjenme!-exclame irritada, ¿quienes se creían?-primero me odian porque tengo un lió amoroso con Harry, con H-A-R-R-Y-los chicos bajaron la cabeza-no los voy a disculpar asi como asi, olvídenlo, la que no quiere verlos ahora soy yo, me tienen harta con sus desconfianzas, ni siquiera nos dejaron hablar. Si Harry les perdono tan rápido, ese no será mi caso, estos dias he estado sola por culpa de ustedes, ni con Harry he hablado porque ustedes podían malinterpretarlos. Piensen antes de actuar

No necesitaba decir mas todo lo que me molestaba estaba ahí, todo. Eso le daría un poco mas de tempo, podía usar la técnica de "son cosas mías" o el famoso "me CAI" aunque serian muy entupidos si creyeran eso.

Se arreglo la mejilla en unos minutos, tomo una poción amarillenta asquerosa. Pero muy efectiva. Lamentablemente las marcas de sus mejillas no desaparecieron, por lo menos ya tenían heridas y solo eran rojas, quizás en unos dias desaparecieran.   
Con eso como esperanza se fue a dormir, necesitaba descansar y hacia varias noches que no dormía bien y esta podría ser la excepción.

_Al día siguiente_

Era un día esplendido, si tenia suerte podría terminar todas las redacciones que había dejado sin hacer para la próxima semana, a pesar de que había viento, el sol estaba majestuoso sobre las nubes que quieran robarle el escenario en el cielo, lo que le subía increíblemente el ánimo. Era sábado y no había clases, todos pensaban que ella adoraba las clases, pero no, adoraba el conocimiento, pero era genial tener un día para hacer lo que querías sin preocuparte de tomar tantos apuntes, solo unas cuantas redacciones y descanso.

Bajo las escaleras, dejando atrás los griteríos de Lavander y Parvati por una crema. En la sala estaba Harry esperándola.

-¿que tal todo Harry?

-bien, es un día genial, creo que haré practica, no lo se aun

-oh, se me olvidaba que estoy frente al capitán de quidditch-dijo riendo junto a su amigo-venga vamos a desayunar-y le tomo del brazo para llevarlo

-¿que te paso Hermione?-pregunto de pronto

-a que te refieres

-tus muñecas y Ron me contó lo de tu mejilla. Mírate están rojizas

-no es tanto-Harry la miro con cara de "no te creo nada"-no quiero hablar de ello, quizás mas tarde.

-esta bien, pero no te salvas de hoy-dijo apuntándola.

Caminaron hasta el gran comedor. Como siempre observados, algunos con miedo, otros con respecto y otros con envidia. No eran perfectos, bueno, Hermione no era perfecta, era como todas las jóvenes, solo que no se arreglaba por lo que no resaltaba mas. Pero Harry estaba mas alto y las chicas no solo lo veían por ser el _niño-que-vivió_ sino que también como un guapo chico.

Cuando entraron al comedor había un bullicio normal, pero lo que no fue muy normal fue que cuando entraran todos voltearan hacia ellos y se callaran. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, los de su propia casa e incluso los de Slytherin, aunque de ellos era con burla. Eso solo pasaba cuando Harry salio en el profeta, por lo que seguramente, había un nuevo articulo sobre el chico.

Sin tomarlos en cuenta caminaron hasta tomar asiente a lado de Cormac que ni siquiera le sonrió a Hermione como era costumbre, sino que bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Algún articulo de Harry nuevamente? –pregunto la castaña sonriendo y casi con risa y los demás le entregaron el diario- a ver que les tiene tan sorprendidos-dijo riendo. Harry le puso atención, asi como todos en la mesa- _Mortifagos al ataque nuevamente_ Pobre familia-dijo parando para mirar la cara de enojo de Harry-sigo _el pasado viernes a las 21:17 horas una casa del barrio de Londres muggle fue atacado; un matrimonio de esta localidad fue atacado, afortunadamente su hija, quien no estaba presente y estudia en el colegio de magia Hogwarts._- aquí pensó Hermione mirando a su alrededor, tenia un triste presentimiento y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-que ocurre Herms, sigue-la castaña le trato de sonreír y asintio

-_fueron asesinados por mortifagos, quienes dejaron la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa, los muggles que vieron este símbolo fueron desmemoriados por los inefables del ministerio. El ministro no quiso referirse al incidente. Pero sabemos que la hija de la pareja asesinada es amiga del famoso Harry Potter. ¿Advertencia de quien no debe ser nombrado para con el niño que vivió? ¿O es la familia Granger solo una coincidencia? _

-mione …-Harry había hablado, pero que podía decir, sus padres ya estaban muertos y no era culpa de Harry. Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta mas como siempre le sonrió a su amigo. Harry sabia que ella no estaba bien pero asi era como reaccionaba siempre-Hermione creo que lo mejor será

-no Harry-susurro ella-necesito estar sola-se levanto lentamente bajo la mirada de todo el colegio y avanzo con tranquilidad que no sentía por el pasillo. Cuando por fin salio por las grandes puertas corrió, para alejarse, subió algunos pisos y se interno en el baño de prefectos, y lloro para desahogarse.

Sus padres, sus adorados padres, con quienes había discutido porque no querían que se juntara con Harry por lo peligroso que era ello, se había disculpado por medio de una carta pero no era lo mismo. Sus padres muertos, todos le miraban el colegio por eso, todos con lastima, excepto…excepto los Slytherin quienes los miraban con burla, se lo había advertido, había sido él. Esa sucia serpiente, por quien había sentido pena e iba a ayudarle.

Se levanto y corrió hasta llegar al baño de Mirtley, que era donde normalmente se encontraba el rubio. Y cuando llego vio que como siempre estaba ahí recostado en el lavabo. Se encamino hasta el y lo empujo

-TU FUISTE IMBECIL, TU LOS MANDASTE A MATAR ¿NO ES ASI? ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE, ESTUPIDO, TE ODIO TE ODIO- Draco le había sujetado de las muñecas para tranquilizarla. Y en el momento en que el hizo eso ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente-¿Por qué me los arrebataste? …¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿porque?-decía entre medio de el llanto, a cualquiera se le encogería el corazón ante tal imagen. Draco a pesar de todo era persona, más resistente que otras referente a los sentimientos. Pero verla asi, debía admitirlo, le causaba un tanto de abatimiento.

**Vieron?? Draco siente**

**Ajaj**

**;O**

**Es pero les guste**

**Besos a todas y todos**


	4. Favor por favor

Ojala les guste

Gracias a

**Emma.Zunz****  
emmadrake**

**PatsyBlack****  
****floh black**

**Capitulo 4, FAVOR POR FAVOR**

Hermione no había parado de llorar en esas dos horas que llevaban en aquel baño. Draco no la había dejado. Se había quedado mirándola desde el momento en que le restregó era su culpa, luego se había sentado en el suelo y abrazada a sus piernas había seguido llorando; Nunca le gusto ver mujeres llorar, de hecho nunca veía a mujeres llorar. En la casa de Slytherin, ninguna chica lloraba y si lo hacia, nadie la había visto. En su mansión, su madre tampoco lo hacia, ni siquiera cuando su padre le pegaba. Nunca le vio derramar una sola lágrima. Por eso ver a una chica o a alguien llorar le hacia reflexionar sobre varias cosas. ¿Porque a ella no le avergonzaba hacerlo enfrente de él? ¿No le importaba ser débil? Ella le había escuchado llorar y nunca sintió tanta repulsión hacia si mismo como aquella vez. Había visto su parte débil.

-yo no lo hice-dijo de pronto. Demasiado silencio, le gustaba, pero en este momento había sido aterrador. Ni la fantasma, que estaba mirando todo desde el gran ventanal circular, hacia ruido.

Draco vio como Hermione levanto la mirada, tenia los ojos rojos y pero su color miel no había desaparecido. Siempre se había preguntado que era lo que había detrás de ellos. Siempre le llamo la atención su color. No era como las demás chicas o incluso chicos. Tenían un brillo diferente, un brillo que no conocía de donde venia o porque estaba ahí., un brillo que él carecía y que en este momento se estaba extinguiendo en sus ojos.

-lo sé-dijo la castaña mirando al frente, sin soltar sus piernas

-¿porque deberías creerme?-pregunto Draco extrañado por la respuesta de la chica.

-No eres capaz de matar a alguien-susurro la chica

-¿como sabes si es asi?-la castaña le miro a los ojos y le contesto

-no lo se…pero ayer fueron asesinados a las nueve de la noche, y tu amenaza fue mas tarde- El rubio desvió la mirada, la chica le perturbaba-gracias-dijo de pronto Hermione, Y Draco volvió a mirarla _¿gracias?_ -por quedarte aquí-el rubio estuvo a punto de sonreír mas se aguanto. Era comos i le leyera la mente, se adelantaba a las cosa que iba a decir  
-no me quede por ti  
-puede ser, pero necesitaba estar con alguien-agrego ella.

Hermione se comenzó a levantar del suelo, se acerco al lavabo, que era donde estaba apoyado el chico y se lavo la cara. Suspiro y volteo a mirarlo

-si llegaras a necesitar algo, un favor. Dímelo, dos mentes piensan mejor que una.

Y se fue dejando a Draco mirando la puerta de salida. "_Dos mentes piensan mejor que una"._ Ahora era seguro de que la castaña sabia algo de lo que él hacia en el baño.

oOoOo

Hermione caminaba para su sala común, mirando al frente, nadie la vería derrumbada, sus padres eran lo que ella mas quería y estaba segura de que no estarían contentos si la veían tan desanimada por su causa. Asi que con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar, y la frente bien en alto caminaba por el pasillo siendo observada por mas de un par de ojos que la miraban, con pena, lastima y con Admiración.

Hermione era de las que pensaban que si estas triste, contagias tristeza. Y si había algo para lo que ella servia, era para animar al resto, no para que la animen a ella.

-Hermione por fin apareces-dijo Harry desde la entrada del retrato de la Dama gorda, se le acerco y la abrazo. Hermione no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, eso era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo. Porque muchas veces "quiero estar sola" significa todo lo contrario-tranquila-susurro Harry a su oído.-vamos adentro-y la guió hasta adentro de la sala común, donde muchos de sus compañeros la vieron pero no dijeron nada. Harry la siguió hasta la habitación de los chicos. Porque por lo menos los hombres de su cuarto no le dirían nada, en cambio Parvati y Lavander estarían encima de ella preguntándole como estaba.

-¿no se molestaran los chicos porque suba?-pregunto de pronto.

-no lo creo, además todavía no llegan, fueron a Hogsmade-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica en la cama.

-y tu por mi culpa no has podido ir, con lo que te gusta-dijo Hermione apenada

-mione, he sido un patán contigo. Me aleje bastante de ti por mi relación con Cho.

-Harry no te preocupes

-si que debo, eres mi amiga y la amistad esta por sobre lo amoroso. Eres como mi hermana, la única familia que tengo. Estuve mucho tiempo retando a la vida por no tener una familia que me quisiera, que me ayudara. Y cuando la tengo, me alejo. Te deje sola porque inclusive Ron esta diferente, sola a ti, quien ha arriesgado hasta su vida por ayudarme-Hermione sonrió, _después de la tormenta llega la calma_. Con tales palabras Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse literalmente sobre Harry abrazándolo

-gracias Harry, no sabes lo importante para mi que son esas palabras.

oOoOo

Luego de que su amistad volviera a la normalidad fueron a almorzar. Hermione no había probado bocado en todo el DIA, no tenia hambre pero Harry había insistido.

Los dias pasaban y ya hace una semana de la muerte de sus padres. Dumbledore le había autorizado para salir del colegio a los funerales, por lo que se ausento solo dos dias. El ver a los amigos de sus padres le había hecho bastante bien, estaba mas animada y tenia la convicción de que todo podía mejorar. Estudiaría como lo hizo hasta ahora y terminaría una carrera mágica, y quizás alguna muggle. Sus padres se sentirían muy orgullosos de ella. Y no los pensaba defraudar.

Estaba en el comedor con Harry y el resto de Gryffindor cuando el moreno le comento

-se que estoy paranoico con Malfoy, pero hace dias que no lo veía venir al comedor-comento su amigo. Hermione levanto la vista y lo vio. Miraba su plato y comía, los de su casa lo miraban curiosos.

Hermione no sabia porque se sintió tan bien viéndolo tener su vida un poco mas normal por asi decirlo. Todavía tenían una conversación pendiente, quizás ahora que Lucius Malfoy estaba preso, su hijo pudiese recapacitar.

Al terminar de comer Harry tenía entrenamiento y ella detestaba el quidditch, sumémosle el que Ron estuviera de novio con la apestosa de Lavander. Su vida no podía ser peor, o quizás si, Cormac la seguía día y noche para darle sus condolencias por la muerte de sus padres. Pero en fin, lo mejor seria ir a la biblioteca a distraerse un poco leyendo.

Cuando iba saliendo por la las grandes puertas del comedor vio una cabellera rubia alejadote por una de las escaleras. Cambio de idea, iría a hacerle una visita a la fantasma del baño.

Corrió para que las escaleras no cambiaran de posición y pudiera seguir al rubio. Cuando por fin vio que podía caminar tranquila lo perdió de vista, pero mas tranquila porque sabia se dirigía al baño. Estaba a punto de comenzar a correr cuando vio que estaban en otro piso. Un piso que nadie usaba, apuro el paso y vio a Malfoy paseándose frente a la que es la puerta de la habitación de menesteres. El chico entro en la puerta y ella corrió para abrirla y entrar también. Era una habitación vacía en el centro y a los costados había muchas estanterías con libros, al otro había mesas con artefactos extraños y en el fondo había una puerta de color marrón pequeña.

-que haces tu aquí-pregunto Draco cuando la sintió llegar.

-la pregunta es que haces tu aquí-contesto ella encarándolo a la distancia.

-nada que te importe-el rubio comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo de la sala

-si me importa-el rubio volteo a mirarla y avanzo de vuelta.

-no, no te tiene que importar

-Malfoy te he visto llorar y te he escuchado

-escuchado cosas que no debes Hermione-anuncio él. Ella se sobresalto

-como me llamaste

-Granger-dijo el rubio

-no, me has llamado Hermione-dijo ella acercándose

-es tu nombre

-eso quiere decir que puedo decirte Draco

-eres insufrible-Hermione sonrió.

-quiero ayudarte

-nadie puede Granger-la castaña comenzó a retroceder a medida que el chico se acercaba. La acorralo contra la pared y siguió hablando-nadie

-pero si tu me dejas, puede que…-el rubio se inclino mas a ella y con sus narices casi rozando dijo

-tengo que matar granger-susurro y a ella se le erizaron todos los bellos

-porque me dices esto-pregunto ella

-porque se tu no dirás nada

-como puedes estar tan seguro

-te conozco mas de lo que crees Hermione-anuncio él. Y Gris y miel chocaron, y fue como una descarga para cada uno, mas no se movieron. se miraron a los ojos y el rubio dijo-te muerdes ese maldito labio inferior porque estas nerviosa- Hermione dejo de hacerlo inmediatamente. Y Draco acaricio su mejilla

-porque debes matar-pregunto ella atemorizada y sin darse cuenta de que al rastro de la pálida mano del rubio su mejilla se tornaba de un color rosado

-porque si no… será mi madre a quien maten-dijo el rubio separándose de la chica.

-podemos decirle a Dumbledore que te ayude. Si yo hablo con él

-no, el no sabrá nada

-pero tu no puedes detenerme.

-no puedes-Hermione le miro esperando que dijera algo.-no puedes porque guardar mi secreto será el favor que me debes.

**:O me encanto mi capi ajaj, aunque nunca había escrito uno tan corto**

**Solo 4 hojas del Word pero bueno**

**Ojala les guste**

**Y suba mi reputación :D ajaj**

**Besos**

**daniiBlack**


	5. Chantaje

**Gracias a todas. No puedo escribir mucho ya que tengo que salir. Pero muchisima gracias. Porque a pesar de que no me ha ido muy bien con l fic. Ustedes i lo escogieron para leerlo. Las kiero **

LadyBlacky  
dayis

Emma.Zunz  
Pau tanamachi Malfoy  
Namine1993  
PatsyBlack

floh black

**Capitulo 5, CHANTAJE**

De todo lo ocurrido en la sala de menesteres, ya había pasado una semana. Hermione no sabía como volver a acercarse. Sabía que tenia que ayudarle. Si estaba su madre involucrada debía ser algo muy grave. Aunque la pregunta que se hacia y quizás una de las causas del porque no se había acercado es ¿a quien debía matar Draco? Era su deber como prefecta y estudiante de Hogwarts informarle a Dumbledore aquello. Pero extrañamente no podía decirlo, si se lo decía, estaría traicionando a Malfoy y algo dentro de su mente le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Estaba en clases del nuevo profesor de pociones, con los Slytherin. Podía sentir los ojos de Malfoy clavándole la nuca. Pero el bullicio de Ron y Harry le hizo mirarlos.

-Harry déjame copiarte-pedía el pelirrojo

-Ronald, ese libro puede ser peligroso. Ya te dije que opino de este libro Harry-dijo la castaña al moreno que rodó los ojos-te he visto Potter-le sentencio y el moreno sonrió divertido. Siempre reían de su madures.

-pasa algo señorita Granger-pregunto el profesor Horace

-nada profesor-se defendió la castaña y el le sonrió. Desde que le había invitado a las reuniones que hacia con alumnos selectivos le trataba mejor que a otros alumnos-hoy en la tarde habrá una fiesta. Asi que la espero en el aula de siempre

-si profesor-contesto Hermione

-usted Señor Potter por su puesto que esta invitado, el de honor-dijo riendo el anciano. La castaña miro a Ron que esperaba ser invitado también. Pero como el salía con Lavander no pensaba invitarle.

Y la clase como siempre fue aburrida, ella Hermione Granger encontrando una clase aburrida. Pero aunque le costara admitirlo los halagos del profesor hacia Harry le molestaban. Sabia que lo hacia por el simple hecho de Lily Potter y a ella apenas la tomaba en cuenta.

Con Snape era diferente, era un ogro, lo reconocía. Pero con el pelo grasiento sabia que había hecho un gran trabajo, porque pasaba por su lado y no comentaba nada.

Luego tuvieron Transformaciones y ella una que otra clase extra. Se fue a arreglar para dichosa fiesta del profesor. Lamentablemente había invitado a Cormac, no tenia a quien más invitar por lo que el primero que se le ocurrió fue el fortachón del Gryffindor.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común, donde el chico le esperaba sonriente. Y ella fingió responderle, el verlo le hacia recordar que tenia que escucharlo hablar de las mil y una forma de atajar una quaffle.

Ya en la fiesta.

-la mejor forma es cuando te colocas en un centro, si va a la izquierda, vas hacia allí, pero vuelves inmediatamente al centro. Asi si va al otro costado estas preparado. Creo que Weasley no hace bien su trabajo como guardián, le falta….

-¡Basta!-le grito Hermione, a lo que todos giraron a verles-me tienes Harta Cormac, tu y el quidditch, habla de otra cosa-se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

_Hombres_, pensó la ojimiel cuando emprendió camino hasta algún lugar lejano de ese hombre sin cerebro. Tomo asiento en una silla apartada y había cogido recién una copa cuando un griterío le interrumpió

-¡Suéltenme!-Hermione desvió su mirada al asunto

-Señor Malfoy usted no esta invitado, no puede escabullirse ahí-decía la profesora Mcgonagall. Y al escuchar tal apellido la castaña se acerco a ellos y dijo

-profesora, el viene conmigo-¿Por qué lo había echo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Draco había dejado de revolverse para mirarla directamente a los ojos. El rubio no sabia si agradecer o que. Pero la profesora la miro escrutándola con la mirada

-segura señorita Granger-pregunto la mujer-estaba segura deque el señor Cormac era su pareja-Hermione sonrió

-no profesora, estuve conversando con él pero estuve buscando a Malfoy

-me es extraño esto-anuncio

-a mi también-continuo Hermione mintiendo-pero el profesor Dumbledore habla continuamente de la unión de las casas y con Draco-el rubio sonrió ante la ironía de la situación- hemos cesado las peleas y no somos amigos pero como prefectos debemos dar al ejemplo- Minerva sonrió

-no me esperaba menos de usted señorita Granger-dijo sin soltar aun a Malfoy-es cierto lo que dijo la señorita Granger. El rubio la miro, sabia que esta era su oportunidad para dejar a la Gryffindor ridiculizada y asi alejarla por completo de él.

-es verdad profesora-todo tenia una causa y él por el momento no quería que la "tregua" acabara

-siendo asi, pido perdón-y se fue dejándoles a solas

_PoV Draco_

-porque hiciste esto –pregunto el rubio y ella se encogió de hombros-que sepas que no porque hiciste algo por mi, haré yo algo por ti-ella rodó lo ojos

-¿te estoy pidiendo algo?-el rubio la miro. Siempre la vio tan luchadora, tan justa. Que en el minuto en que la vio acercarse, pensó que era para meter mas leña al fuego-no todos somos asi, no tengo porque pedir a cambio algo-se alejo de ahí, la vio acercarse a Potter y reír. ¿Por qué el no podía tener amigos? ¿Por qué habían personas que si podían hacer lo que quisieran? Dejo de pensar en eso y se acerco a un estante. Vertió una botellita verde en una botella de vino añejo. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era eso. Asi que decidió salir del lugar sin ser visto por nadie.

Cuando iba saliendo la vio. Le costaba reconocerlo pero Granger le había sorprendido en más de una ocasión, si supiera porque fue que asistió a dichosa fiesta no lo hubiera ayudado. Sin mas, salio del lugar.

_Fin PoV _

Hermione miro a la salida y vio que su "amigo" rubio iba saliendo. ¿Por qué lo había ayudado a entrar? Ni ella misma lo sabia. Pero lo que tenia claro es que tenia que ganar su confianza, tenia que averiguar a quien iba a matar. Porque había algo mas que claro, el no quería asesinar a nadie, la única razón que lo llevaba a tales cosas era su madre. Malfoy estaba demostrando si tener sentimientos.

**Al día siguiente**

La sala común de Gryffindor era un total bullicio, eso pasaba cada vez que no había clases, las habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso y por ende todos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes. El día afuera estaba bastante helado como para ir a dar un paseo.

En las ventanas se podían ver parejas, una de ellas Ginny y Dean. Mas alla se visualizaba a Lavander cuchicheando con Parvati y mirando de reojo a Ron. Y en el sillón de enfrente al fuego estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Creo que la mejor forma seria que te acercaras a él y le pidieras directamente los recuerdos-susurraba Hermione a su amigo, quien miraba a Ginny-Creo que deberías hablar con ella también-Ron frunció el ceño

-de quien hablan, han cambiado de tema-se quejo el pelirrojo

-Nada Ron, Hermione esta confundida creo-aseguro el moreno mirando a la castaña que negó-y volviendo al tema que SI nos importa- la chica sonrió. Harry siempre evadía el tema de Ginny, asi que era lo mas normal que hiciera esto.-no puedo acércame y decirle profesor, me da sus recuerdos cuando conoció a Ryddle

-Harry, si no te los da a ti, no se los dará a nadie. Puedes comenzar a hablarle acerca de lo que te gusta el colegio-Harry asintio mientras Hermione hablaba y Ron la contemplaba-luego le dices que estas seguro de que tus padres adoraban también el colegio.

-pero apenas los conoció-agrego Ron

-ahí el punto Ron-dijo Harry sonriendo

-exacto, se que no te gusta que te tengan lastima, pero ese puede ser el boleto a las memorias de Horace.

-Comprendo-dijo asintiendo-eres un genio mione-dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a la castaña para besarle la mejilla. Camino hasta el cuadro para salir

-Ro-ro- se escucho la voz de Lavander llamar a Ron quien miro suplicante a la castaña quien dijo

-tengo cosas que hacer y salio tras la mirada reprobatoria de Harry, quien aun no salía.

-ven aquí gatito-llamaba la rubia. Ron miro a Harry pidiendo ayuda y el chico anuncio-

-Ron, tenemos que ir donde el profesor de pociones, ya sabes por lo de los…exámenes

-oh, claro los exámenes, lo siento Lav-y salio corriendo tras Harry.

_En las Mazmorras_

Un hombre de tez pálida, cabello brillante. Sin duda Severus Snape hablaba con Draco , o quizás era una discusión.

-¡Draco no podrás hacerlo!

-¡Usted nada sabe, esto es una prueba para mi, no podrá robarme la gloria!-se defendía el ojigris-¡No es nadie para haber echo semejante cosa!

-soy tu padrino y me respetas, Narcisa me lo pidió y sabes que pueden haber otros caminos.

-Snape-dijo siseante el chico-¿Qué me estas proponiendo? ¿Crees que soy tan estupido como para no darme cuenta de tu favoritismo? No me venderé como usted. El señor Oscuro estará feliz conmigo por tal hazaña-Draco sabia que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Pero nadie se daría cuenta del miedo que le daba hacer tal misión, nadie sabría jamás que se lo había pensado siquiera.

-Estas actuando ingenuamente Draco, sabes perfectamente mi lealtad. Sabes también que mi Lord esta haciendo todo esto por tu padre, que si tu padre no hubiera sido encerrado tu no tendrías que hacer esto- El rubio le miro con odio, sabia que todo aquello era verdad, y el no había nacido para servir, el había nacido para que le sirvieran. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales tendría que cumplir su misión, si lo hacia El señor oscuro estaría orgulloso de él. Y su mano derecha podría llegar a ser.

-Se muy bien lo que hago, y por favor no sea intrometido-Fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico antes de partir escaleras arriba. Sabia que su padrino se preocupaba por él, cuando era pequeño, el siempre le decía que tenia que hacer lo que el quisiera, por él era engreído. Todo esto tendría que ver seguramente con Voldemort. Cuando Snape hacia algo, no era sin esperar alguna consecuencia.

Camino con su característico paso, sin fijarse por los que pasaban a su lado y se asombraban por verle mejor. Tenia que admitirlo, los primeros dias se había dejado estar en apariencia física, pero nadie mas le vería asi de asqueroso. Era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no eran jamás mirados en menos.

-Cuidado estupida-le dijo a una chica de quinto Ravenclaw. La chica le miro temerosa, hace mucho que no se hacia respetar. Y le gusto ver el miedo en sus ojos. Siguió caminado hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido empezar todo ahí? Por la Gryffindor. Cuando el año pasado les pillaron haciendo un ejercito para Dumbledore. _Estupideces,_ pensó el rubio. Cuando estaba pensando por tercera vez el lugar que quería la castaña que últimamente le perseguía estaba a su lado.

-Granger estas colmando mi paciencia ¿Qué quieres?

-te ayudare-el rubio la miro y luego de unos segundo exploto en risa. La castaña coloco sus manos en su cintura y le miro enojada-no es una broma

-estas loca, podrías ayudar, pero yo no dejare que lo hagas

-si me dejaras, te ayudare a salir de todo esto. Tendrás a tu madre a salvo y no tendrás que matar a nadie.

-reitero, estas extremadamente loca

-acaso no entiendes, ¿quiero hacer esto? Y no puedes detenerme-Draco la miro unos segundos, minutos-no vas a decir nada.

-Hagamos algo, no te vuelvo a molestar y tu me dejas en paz.-ella rodó los ojos

-no te dejare en paz ni por todos los sangre sucia que escuche, ni los sabelotodo ni los "ratoncito de biblioteca"

-¿Para que ayudarme? ¿Por qué ayudar al chico que te a molestado toda tu vida?-pregunto-no te cansas de ser buena con todo el mundo. De velar por el bien de los demás, ¿no te importa ser pisoteada con tal de ayudar? ¿no te cansa ser entupidamente perfecta?-la castaña nunca se había considerado "perfecta" y le sorprendió que este chico se lo dijera. Y Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le dijo-debe haber alguna cosa detrás de todo, ¿se lo dijiste a tu amigo Potter? ¿Y no se atrevió a venir y te envió a ti?

-Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto-anuncio ella-NO se porque hago esto, pero siento que debo ayudarte

-Nadie puede Granger, cuantas veces debo repetirlo

-si puedo, si tu me dejas. Por lo menos deja que te acompañe a lo que debes hacer-pidió ella

-no te dejare hacerlo

-si que me dejaras. Si no lo haces yo hablo

**UUUUU, Hermione amenazadora que atroz**

**Ajaj**

**Pero bueno**

**Espero les guste**

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	6. Moretones

_Gracias por los rr. No puedo hablar mucho pero gracias_

**Topa Lupin Black****  
****PatsyBlack****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****Anahh-****  
****Pau tanamachi Malfoy****  
****emmadrake**

**Capitulo 6, MORETONES**

_PoV de Draco_

Amenazado por la ratón de biblioteca. Quien lo iba a decir, la gryffindor había resultado ser mas persistente de lo que había creído. Que podía decir al respecto. Le molestaba que ella estuviera ahí, si lo encontraban con ella seria castigado, si alguien se enteraba que ella estaba enterada no seria solo su madre a quien asesinarían sino que también a él. El problema no es que le matarían, sino el como. Lo torturarían hasta que muriera, si es que querían, porque con las pociones regeneradoras de Snape podían dejarlo vivo mas de un mes pero no cesarían de torturarlo. Y mas que por el lo hacia por su madre. Lo que más odiaba de la situación, era que no había hecho nada para retener a Granger. Sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero la ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan no para fastidiarlo.

¿Por qué no la retuvo? Porque maldita sea, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Era como si la valentía de dicha chica se esparciera por todos lados y a él le llegara un poco, valentía para seguir y no hacer un _avada kedavra_ y morir. Era como si la Gryffindor le diera mas esperanzas. No estábamos hablando de gustar o enamoramiento. Nada de eso, pero siempre le había llamado la atención de porque ella no le miraba como el resto de las chicas. Todas las mujeres eran iguales, y a lo mucho se parecían, pero ella le estaba haciendo dudar de dicho pensamiento.

Ese día había tenido Aritmancia. Fue un estupido al haberse inscrito en ella, le quitaba tiempo. Granger también asistía a dicha clase y la vieja profesora le había situado a un lado de ella, y la castaña con su ridícula sonrisa le había saludado. Por suerte la ojimiel no hablo en toda la clase, de vez en cuando la miraba para ver como tomaba a puntes con una rapidez que le dejo mas que sorprendido. No es no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de aquella gran característica de la joven, solo que verla de tan cerca era realmente impresionante.

Draco en esa clase había mirado bastante a Hermione, la había observado, había visto esas largas pestañas que apenas se batían para no perder detalle de lo que escribía o lo que hacia la profesora. Había visto como sonreía cuando entendía y como bufaba cuando algo le salía mal.

Cuando por fin había terminado dichosa clase la castaña le había seguido y le había reclamado porque la ignoraba

-Malfoy escúchame-Hermione había insistido y cuando el bajo la guardia le había encerrado en un aula cercana y se había colocado entre él y la puerta.

-Granger no fastidies-había sido toda la respuesta del chico

-tenemos que hablar, ponernos de acuerdo para sacarte de tu embrollo

-Granger ya te dije que no te metas.

-insisto, ya sabes mi respuesta.

-podría estrangularte y librar al universo de tu existencia

-muy gracioso Malfoy-había reído ella irónicamente-pero te recuerdo que el hechizo de protección es claro, si tienes malas intenciones no podrás ni tocarme-dijo ella sonriendo con suficiencia.

Y esa era la razón de porque ni siquiera había intentado dañarla, borrarle la memoria o algo parecido. La muy sabia, había colocado un conjuro para que no le hiciera daño, bueno, ni él ni nadie que tuviera algo que ver con el rubio.

Habían quedado, o mejor dicho, ella le había obligado a que se juntaran en alguna aula abandonada, según ella Mirtley no era de confiar y la sala de menesteres era muy solicitada. Pero ella no sabia que Draco solo iba a simular que ella le ayudaba, porque tenía un plan aparte. Granger se vería solita implicada el no la involucraría. Pero con esto cualquiera podría culparla de ayudar al señor tenebroso.

_Horas más tarde_

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro en aquella sala donde Draco muy aburrido escribía en un pequeño cuaderno de tapas elegantes negra.

-podrías decirle a tu madre que saliera de compras y algún auror la "secuestra" y tu te vienes con nosotros y listo-dijo no muy convencida

-Granger, pensé que eras mas inteligente-dijo el sin siquiera mirarla.

-tu no ayudas de nada rubito-dijo con desprecio-y que hay de malo en mi plan-se quejo

-mi madre esta vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, además si se llevan a mi madre, será con mi padre con quien se desquiten-la castaña bufo y se sentó a un lado de el chico quien se separo un poco de ella.

-no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa-le reclamo ella volviendo a juntarse a él

-¿segura?-pregunto el haciendo que ella bufara.

-¿que haces?-pregunto tratando de mirar

-no seas curiosa mujer-le reclamo él alejándose nuevamente, pero ella se volvió a sentar a su lado.

Y entre forcejeo y forcejeo el libro salio dispara y la castaña se lanzo contra él hasta que lo tomo. Draco de inmediato se lanzo contra ella para quitárselo. Pero ella no lo dejaba se había sentado sobre dicho cuaderno sonriendo y el se volvió a acercar para arrebatárselo. Y cuando por fin lo sintió ella hizo un movimiento extraño. Y cuando se detuvieron se dieron cuenta de la situación. Ellos en una sala vacía, Draco recostado en el suelo y Hermione sentada sobre las caderas de él e inclinada para arrebatarle el cuaderno que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Se miraron un momento, pero Draco es Draco y fue el quien hablo primero.

-no es que me moleste la posición Granger, pero las damas no suelen acosar a si a los caballeros- ella sonrosada se levanto y se arreglo la falda que había subido mas de la cuenta.

-pues…-estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en el color de sus mejillas, en como movía sus manos que sudaban. Ante eso Draco sonrió-pues yo no veo a ningún caballero

-y yo a ninguna dama-eso le hizo enfadar. Porque le miro con desprecio y se fue, dejándole Sonriendo por la estupida situación.

_Fin PoV Draco_

Hermione caminaba enfadada por el pasillo que le llevaba su sala común, los alumnos le abrían paso porque todo el mundo sabia que cuando Hermione Granger estaba enfadada, lo mejor que podían hacer era alejarse.

_PoV Hermione_

Esta bien, lo aceptaba. No estaba logrando nada con lo de Malfoy. Pero las esperanzas son lo ultimo en perder ¿o no? Bueno, todavía le quedaban siete meses para intentar hacer algo por el rubio.

Extraño, extraño si, podía ser. Pero que le iban a hacer, ella era asi. Cuando se metía algo entre ceja y ceja lo llevaba a cabo, y ahora había pasado esto, al principio había pensado en decirlo a Dumbledore pero el rubio había insistido tanto que había terminado aceptando. Aunque, a pesar de todo, algo raro le pasaba a ella. Ella estaba enamorada de Ronald, o por lo menos eso creía. Pero ahora había algo que le molestaba del pelirrojo y era esa cobardía que tenia para terminar con Lavander, eso demostraba totalmente que él chico no estaba interesado tanto en ella como pensaba. Y ahora aparecía Draco que con su imbecilidad y estupidez Slytherin, sumado a lo Malfoy, le estaba llamando la atención más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Era obvio que no le había hecho nada por lo del conjuro pero tampoco lo había intentado y eso le intrigaba bastante ni siquiera cuando le había quitado el diario fue por ello que el pudo tocarla.

_Fin PoV _

oOoOo

Dos semanas desde lo de aquella aula habían pasado y cuando se reunían era mas que nada para discutir. Curioso ¿no? Pero era la realidad, habían discutido en todas las reuniones. Aunque curiosamente luego de la ultima, se habían gritado e incluso Hermione le había golpeado. Pero al pasar los minutos terminaron riendo, nunca había pasado algo tan extraño. Y lo que es aun mas rescatable, DRACO MALFOY había reído sin burla junto a Hermione. A la castaña le había sorprendido esto pero no lo comento, si lo hacia sabia que él podía volver a ser como antes. Desde eso que fue hace unos tres dias no se habían visto, o por lo menos Hermione no había visto a Draco, lo habrían retirado y todavía no llegaba. Quizás no tenia porque, pero le molestaba, le irritaba que ni siquiera se lo contara, no tuvo ni el menor detalle de avisarle. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Por medio de Parkinson. ¿Extraño? puede ser, pero no si lo hacías molestando con un "perdiste tu ruta¿es que acaso Malfoy se esta acostando con otra perra?" era fuerte, pero Hermione había recurrido a esa alternativa para saber del chico. Pero no importaba, ya vería cuando llegara. La reprimenda no se la sacaría nadie.

Hermione estaba en clases de transformaciones junto a Harry y Ron, quien desde hacia un tiempo ya le trataba de hablar mas constantemente.

-Hermione sabes lo que dicen las malas lenguas-pregunto el pelirrojo al costado de Harry quien también volteo a verlo para escuchar mejor los susurros de su amigo.

-¿Qué dicen Ron?-pregunto la ojimiel mientras escribía y miraba a la profesora hablar.

-dicen que Malfoy esta siendo interrogado por Azkaban-Hermione dejo de escribir para mirar al pelirrojo.

-puede ser, si su padre esta ahí es posible que el también caiga, después de todo no es más que un sucio Mortífago.

-no es eso-defendió la castaña y sus amigos le miraron extrañados-digo, no sabemos, no podemos especular. Menos tu harry quien también a sido juzgado por ser el "niño que vivió"

-no es lo mismo-defendió el ojiverde extrañado

-si que lo es chicos-y no siguió hablando ya que la profesora les había mirado amenazante.

En eso había terminado la conversación, lo había defendido y sus amigos casi le habían pillado. Debía tener mas cuidado si quería conseguir algo con Malfoy. Ahora mas que nunca deseaba saber que había pasado con el rubio.

Era viernes por la tarde y tenia que ir a vigilar los pasillos del séptimo piso, supuestamente era con uno de Slytherin, peor como Malfoy no estaba seguro le tocaba con la cara de buldog.

Cuando estaba girando al pasillo correspondiente una sonrisa ancha, cabello negro habano, unos ojos celestes como el cielo y una túnica con adornos verdes la miraba. No era ni Draco ni Parkinson, era Zabini, el italiano que había tenido no se cuantos padrastros.

-Granger, que gusto tenerte por aquí-había dicho el moreno cuando la vio

-quien eres-pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

-de verdad no me conoces-pregunto el sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano. ¿Una serpiente siendo amable?. Mas ella negó

-Blaise Zabinni-contesto mientras ella tomaba la mano tendida y el la besaba, como se notaba que era Italiano, tan caballeroso y guapo. Era la excepción de su casa.

-Herm…

-Hermione Granger, lo se-dijo el sonriendo. Y ella respondió a la sonrisa.

-y que paso con Malfoy-el le miro alzando las cejas.-estoy preguntando en serio.

-pues unos tíos lo llamaron o algo asi. Por eso seré yo el prefecto desde hoy-genial, pensó la ojimiel mientras soltaba un suspiro-no te preocupes, no soy como los de mi casa.

-ya me di cuenta-dijo un tanto tensa-tengo deberes asi que tal tu por aca y yo voy por allá

-esta bien-contesto para alejarse.

¿Con unos tíos? Ella algo sabia de la familia de Malfoy. Su padre no tenia hermanos y su madre tenia a Bellatrix y Andrómeda, pero la segunda no era tomada en cuenta como una Black, sino que como la traidora a la sangre.

Pobre Malfoy, si esta con sus tíos, debe ser Bella, la mujer que esta prófuga. ¿Por qué el no tenia mas tíos? Esperaba que si

oOoOo

Según Blaise iba a llegar hoy Draco. El moreno había sido muy simpático con ella, hablaban bastante ahora que Malfoy no estaba. Pero ella por su puesto no le había indicado nada de su relación con el rubio, relación de "salva al pobre rubio". Era casi un mes que el rubio se había ausentado y era obvio que entraría por las enormes puertas, es por ello que se encargo de alejar a todas aquellas admiradores que tenia para que solo quedara ella a su espera, no por celos u otra cosa, pero tenia que hablar con el susodicho.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y la luz que entro comenzó a desaparecer para mostrar la alta figura del platino que venia caminando derecho, pero su rostro tenia ¿moretones?

**Les gusto?**

**Besos**

**DAniiBlack**


	7. Enemigo favorito y mujer

Hermione avanza hasta llegar al rubio que viene con la misma expresión de siempre

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J. K. ROWLIONG**

**Tengo Malo el Mouse :S asi que las correcciones no están :S**

**Mildred Malfoy:** ajaj Creo que todas sufrimos con los golpes que Draco recibio. Pero bueno es parte de la magia. No todo es bueno. Besos

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy** creo que todas sabemos en lo que son expertos los mortios. :S pobre Draco

**Topa Lupin Black** AJAJA NO TE PREOCUPES, ME HICISTE REIR CON ESAS DOS LINEAS QUE ESCRIBISTE :p NBESOS  
**Emma.Zunz**entiendo que no tenga mucho tiempo. De hecho ando en las mismas :S gracis por tus animos. La que mas me apoya :D garcs emma :P uff que te puedo contar. No hay pero bueno. Espero que te guste muchisimo el caapi besos

**LadyBlacky**:s TE EXTRAÑO LESA :p, ME HACIAS REIR TANTO . EN FIN MIL BESOS PA TU 

**emmadrake:** ajaj que bueno te gustara. Espero te guste este también bbsos

**beautifly92** AJAJAJ sii pobre Malfoy, pero bueno ya veras lo que ocurrira ene ste capi :D besos

**Capitulo 7, ENEMIGO FAVORITO Y MUJER **

Hermione avanza hasta llegar al rubio que viene con la misma expresión de siempre. Frialdad. Es por ello que no mira a hermione cuando pasa enfrente, la evade y pasa de largo, mas Hermione no se queda y lo sigue preocupada.

-¿Malfoy que te paso?-pregunto, Pero el rubio solto una carcajada y no contesto.-Malfoy te estoy hablando –insistio la castaña.

Y el rubio en un ataque de ira se acerca a ella, quien retrocede y queda contra la pared. Malfoy sigue avanzando pero cuando quedo a cinco centimtros de distancia salio expulsado hacia atrás. El hechizo si estaba haciendo efecto. La ojimiel asustada se acerca para ver como esta. El rubio queda sentado contra la pared de aquel vacío pasillo.

-Malfoy-pregunto ella y el bufo

-Granger, dejame tranquilo ¿quieres?

-solo quiero saber que te paso-inquirio ella sentandose a su lado. Era extraño para el que ella aun despues de que él tratara de golpearla se acercara con tanta confianza. 

-no es de tu incumbencia-le solto

-se que no lo es, epro me preocupa-el la miro sonriendo y alzo una ceja-si me preocupa, no te miento-la sonrisa del rubio era incredulidad pura y sarcasmo.

-por favor Granger no soy estupido. Tu quieres que yo hable con el viejo loco acerca de mi mision-ella alzo una ceja, era precisamente lo que pensaba. Si ella no podía, tenia que tentarlo a él a que lo hiciera-mejora hagamos algo. Como yo no te importo y tu no me importas. ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

-que te ocurrio-pregunto ella sin tomar en cuenta lo ultimo que él dijo, el bufo pero ella continuo-¿Quien fue? ¿Por qué fue?

-no es de tu incumbencia. No puedes saberlo todo entiende-le espeto el ojigris.

La castaña sabia que tenia razon pero inconcientemente le preocupaba lo que le pasara. Era su compañero de curso. La había insultado toda su vida, pero eran compañeros, la union de las casas era importante en este momento. Y si conseguia unir a Malfoy a la orden o al "bando de los buenos" tendria acceso a los demas Slytherin. Y en estos tiempos se requeria que todos estuvieran en la misma pocision.

-dije que te ayudaria y lo hare, perdimos un mes en tu desaparición.

-me castigaron, ¿Contenta?-a ella le dio un escalofrio al escuchar la confesion. _Castigo _

-¿a que te refieres con castigo?-pregunto mas por inercia que por no saber lo que significaba.

-Castigo, un castigo que tu nunca soportarias, un castigo terrible-ella abrió los ojos asustada.

-yo…

-tu nada, tu Granger, no sabras nunca por lo que pase, nunca te sentiras como yo me senti cuando esas maldiciones impactaban en mi cuerpo, como cuando crei que estaba a punto de morir me daban una pocion para regenerar mis organos y no matarme. Tu nunca sentiras el odio que senti al ver que maltrataban a mi madre- 

Y sin mas se marcho, dejando a solas a Hermione quien quedo perpleja ante tal confesion. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, sintio pena por a Malfoy, siempre lo vio como el niño mimado. Por el chico que se iba a donde mas le convenia. Ahora estaba recien conociendo la verdadera situación de Malfoy, la vida del rubio no era facil. Para empezar el no era quien se mostraba ser, eso solo era una falsa careta.

oOoOoOo

Draco sabia que la castaña estaba muy involucrada. Y no es que se preocupara por ella pero no queria tener problemas con los de su casa. La razon por la cual le había contado la verdad, no la sabia. Pero necesitaba decirsela a alguien y Snape ya no era confiable, no se sabia para que bando estaba, ni él que era su ahijado tenia la verdadera respuesta.

Respecto a la Gryffindor no había mucho que decir, solo que esa castaña le estaba llegando mas de lo que deberia.

Desde que había llegado a su sala comun todos le habian quedado viendo y es que las marcas que le dejo su tía en el rostro no se las quitaba nadie. El primero en acercarse había sido Blaise, un chico que había iniciado como mortífago al mismo tiempo que él. Pero no era de los mas confiables, su padre había pertenecido a los mortios y fue por ello que entro también este chico de pinta italiana. Blaise es hijo de una viuda, ha tenido siete padrastros diferentes. Y todos mueren extrañamente dejando a su madre con su herencia. Su padre esta vivo, pero mayor relación con su madre no tiene. El moreno se averguenza un poco de su madre, ya que es conocida como la "zorra de alta alcurnia" en la casa de Slytherin. Otra razon por las cuales no se juntaba con ese Italiano era que su desprecio a los sangre sucia no era tan mayor como el que debia tener. Aunque, en este momento Draco no era el mas indicado para cuestionar esto.

-Solo te vengo a informar que el profesor Snape me a nombrado prefecto-había dicho el chico de ojos claros cuando se le acerco.

Esto de dejar de ser prefecto le molestaba un poco, quizas no tenia razones pero si esto era cierto. El ver a la castaña se le haría mas distante. _Draco en que estas pensando,_ se regañaba el rubio luego de haber pateado el sillón de su recamara. En cuanto pudo subió a su habitación y había descargado su rabia contra aquel elegante sofá. 

La puerta de su habitación sonó, no era el mejor momento para molestar al príncipe de Slytherin asi que no contesto. Pero era alguien muy insistente ya que no ceso hasta que grito

-¡Adelante!-y por el marco de la puerta una morena sonriente había aparecido Pansy Parkinson, la otra prefecta de su casa. Esta morena no era lo que se podía llamar _señorita_ pero le ayudaba a relajarse de sus líos. Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, la había besado en cuanto ella se había sentado a la orilla de su cama. 

La pelinegra había subido encima de él, pero el se quejo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto asustada

-nada-contesto el y siguió besándola, pero esta vez el fue quien se subió sobre ella. No vale la pena comentar lo que ocurrió en su habitación, pero solo comentar que esto lo dejo mas agotado que otras veces.

-Draco estas extraño-susurro ella-¿fue tu tía?-se atrevió a preguntar la chica. Y es que a pesar de que era su compañera de cama, se conocían de pequeños y la estrecha relación que tenia con ella, por su futuro casamiento los había hecho conocerse.

-no he cumplido la misión-contesto él- no puedo decirte que es pero… estoy bastante frustrado. No quiero que le ocurra nada a mi madre, bastante a pasado por culpa de Lucius-le comento.

-te extrañe-anuncio ella y el por un momento sintió pena. En todo ese mes que estuvo fuera nunca pensó en ella, de hecho fue otra persona la que le acompañaba en sus pensamientos, una persona de la cual no estaba orgulloso de tener tan metida en su mente

-Pansy…

-lo se Draco-se quejo ella-pero no puedes pedirme que nada sienta si desde que somos pequeños mi madre me a inculcado que es a ti q quien debo entregarme

-no seamos hipócritas-la morena se molesto, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse-sabemos que ocurre contigo

-soy una zorra, ¿no es cierto?-pregunto ella y el callo-lo siento, pero esta zorra será tu esposa. Y no te mereces nada mejor, ¿Sabes porque? Porque tu eres igual o incluso peor que yo.

Y sin más se fue dejándolo a solas, sabia que la chica tenia razón. El no era nadie para decirle a ella quien era. Si él mismo había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que habían pasado por aquella habitación. Y pensó en al chica que le había estado apoyando, quien lo iba a decir, su enemiga numero 1 ayudándole o tratando de hacerlo. Hermione no tenia porque hacerlo, mas había insistido, se había preocupado por su madre. Pero él sabia que si aceptaba su padre moriría. Y podía detestarlo todo que fuera pero era su padre, y entre ellos había un lazo demasiado marcado. El le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Y no sabía si maldecirlo o agradecerle por no sentir. Pero ¿Por qué entonces, si no sabia sentir, era que estaba cada vez mas interesado en aquella Gryffindor?

oOoOoOo

Los dias pasaban y hoy había visto al rubio con la prefecta de su casa, la chica que más odiaba luego de Bulstrode. Era una cualquiera. Pero no era tonta, se podía decir que solo tenia una neurona y era la que le ayudaba a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Por ello se podía decir que no era _totalmente_ tonta. EN el castillo se rumoreaba que estaban unidos en matrimonio para cuando salieran del colegio. Era estupido, como en los tiempos medievales, pero bueno, estamos hablando de _sangre pura,_ asi que todo es valido. NO tenia porque pero en cierta forma le molestaba como ella lo miraba, era como si lo idolatrara, por ello costaba que se separaran. Pero ella era Hermione Granger asi que consiguió que ella entrara en un baño cercano y el rubio quedara a solas. Se acerco a el distraídamente y lo jalo del brazo hasta llegar al piso de Mirtley. Corrió bastante y le sorprendió que el ojigris no le halla retado.

Cuando llegaron ella le soltó y respirando entrecortadamente le miro. El no estaba tan Agotado como ella, como se notaba que hacia deporta y su propia falta de condición física. Draco le miraba alzando una ceja.

-¿me extrañaste Granger?-pregunto irónico. Aunque interiormente esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto ella

-¿sabias que es de mala educación contestar con un pregunta?-le refuto él

-¿Es por ello que lo haces?-el sonrió divertido mirando a otro lado. Siempre con su sabihonda cabezota.

-¿que quieres?-pregunto sin decir nada mas.

Hermione no supo que contestar ¿Por qué lo había lleva a aquel baño? Ni ella misma lo sabia, solo que quizás extrañaba las peleas con su enemigo favorito…U_n momento ¿Enemigo favorito?¿ Desde cuando lo era?_

Draco por su parte se había extrañado de la actitud de ella, pensaba que ya se había olvidado de él. ¿Capricho? No, solo curiosidad. Se tranquilizo el rubio esperando la respuesta de la ojimiel. La miro. Había cambiado tanto para él, ya no tenia esos largos dientes de castor que solía tener cuando era niña, o ese cabello enmarañado. Ese brillo infantil de sus ojos se había apagado, había crecido unos centímetros. Y ahora se mordía ese labio que tenia, un gesto que según ella demostraba inseguridad, pero para Draco solo le hacia ver mas sexy, como la mujer que era ¿_Mujer, desde cuando el la veía como una mujer_?

La castaña estaba nerviosa, el Slytherin la miraba inspeccionándola, esa mirada grisácea le asustada, aunque no, asustarla no era la expresión perfecta. quizás intrigarla, atraerla venia mejor como concepto. A pesar de su pómulo morado e hinchado se veía igual de atractivo que siempre. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? ¿Cuándo había dejado de pelar para cambiarla por esta guerra de mirada donde ninguno podia ganar? Pero la espera le estaba matando. ¿Qué buscaba él? ¿Leerle la mente? ¿Asustarla? Pero en esos ojos habían muchas cosas, nunca se había dado el tiempo de mirar los preciosos ojos del Slytherin, esos ojos que la atormentaban desde hacia unos meses, esos ojos que por primera vez no quería que dejaran de verla, aquellos ojos que en este momento le estaban dando ¿Paz?

-que miras-pregunto él, pero no fue tosco, sino que fue suave, un susurro que a ella le pareció encantador mas no supo que contestar. Tenia que hacer algo. Quería hacer algo y lo haria, mas tarde se arrepentiría pero este era el momento. SI no era ahora no tendría mas oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y con decisión se acerco al rubio que arrugo el ceño pero no hizo sino que solo espero hasta que ella poso sus labios sobre él. 

Hermione lo beso, por fin probo aquellos labios pálidos y delgados del Slytherin pero algo le hizo reaccionar. Era como cuando besaba su mano para practicar y saber besar a Ron, no era respondido el beso y eso fue lo que le asusto. Por ello opto por retirarse. Draco tenia los labios entreabiertos y los ojos mirándola, escrutandole. No aguanto la situación y avergonzada opto por largarse del lugar sin decir nada. 


	8. Sinceridad

-Tonta, tonta, tonta

_LOS PERSONAJES Y LA BASE DE LA HITORIA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING_

Hola a todas, ¿como están? Yo aquí media afligida por lo del Mouse malo. En fin, gracias por sus r, que fueron muchos y todos me encantaron. Aunque con este fic no alcance el rango de 10 rr por capi :S pero bueno. Se que hay gente que lo lee y no deja mensaje (¿orgullo herido xD?)

Digamos que eso me tranquiliza. (AUNQUE PORFIIS DEJEN SOLO UN OLA; PARA SER QUE LO LEEN D)

Bueno, aqui sus respectivos saludos KISSSSS

**PatsyBlack** ojala te guste. Creo mi imaginación esta denuevo caducando ajja asi que espero complacerlas a todas. Besos  
**Namine1993** creo que precisamente nos gusta Draco por toda la maldad que aparenta :D. pero creo que es mas bueno que odas nosotras juntas :P ajaj  
**Emma.Zunz** emiita :D creo que tenemos el mismo sentido de ¿cariño? Hacia Narcisa :D Respecto a lo de los acentos. Uff todavía tengo malo el mouse hice lo que pude, y fue poco :S

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy** jajaja muy chistoso tu rr, todavía no olvido lo de ensayar con una naranja :P SI mi sentido de adivinación es bueno, te gustara el capitulo. SI no :S pues es Trelawney la mala profesora :P

**LadyBlacky** uff respecto a Crepuesculo. Me debes informar sobre cualquier cosa :D mi destino crepusculino esta en tus manos xD. Respecto al fic, espero te guste D besos

**Miapottergranger**: gracias :D adoro cuando llegan nuevas, digamos que me suben un poco el autoestima. En fin besos

**beautifly92** :D que bueno te guste, espero también te agrade este capi.  
**mustachi** Uff Draco me encanta. No se porque a nadie le gusta su actitud sobre protectora :S ajaj te entiendo. La verdad a veces odio eso pero encuentro entrete que pase. UN beso

**Capitulo 8, SINCERIDAD**

-Tonta, tonta, tonta. Como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa- decía Hermione moviendo sus manos nerviosamente-ahora se burlara de ti toda su vida. Eres una estupida.

Hermione se maldecía por haber hecho tal cosa ¿Cómo había pasado por su cabeza hacer…eso? ¿Qué la había llevado a tales acciones? ¿Por qué se arriesgo a tanto? Pero lo más importante. Porque se sentía tan condenadamente mal por no haber sido correspondida. Que ingenua, esperaba que el príncipe de Slytherin, adorador de Sangre puras le respondiera en un beso a ella, Hermione Granger hija de muggles. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba tener la sangre tan pura como aquel ser. Si ella tuviera solo familia de magos el nunca la hubiera tratado como lo había hecho hasta ahora y quizás…_¿En que piensas estupida? Ni aunque tu sangre fuera azul el te tomaría en cuenta._ ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ello? ¿Qué habría sentido él? ¿Por qué no la había separado de si, el mismo? ¿Por qué por primera vez en su vida deseaba tener la sangre "limpia"? Miles de emociones estaban en su cabeza, emociones que por cierto no deberían existir. Pero que desde hace un tiempo habían empezado a nacer.

Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta que chocaría con un amigo suyo. Un amigo que hace unos meses atrás deseaba que fuera más que eso.

-disculpa iba distraída-dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo-Ron ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-venia a ver si estabas bien, es que en el mapa te vi con Malfoy- _el mapa, tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza Hermione?_

-no es nada es que….estaba viendo que hacia Malfoy en este piso. Ya sabes no es muy transcurrido. Pero tenia una emergencia, si, eso. Una emergencia.

-¿¿emergencia??-pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado

-masculina Ron-el alzo las cejas sin entender y ella se acerco y le susurro-con el cierre de su pantalón y-apunto la parte baja del pelirrojo haciendo que se sonrojara-su cosa

-¡Y tu lo viste!-dijo asombrado y un tanto enojado

-no Ronald, como se te ocurre-el pelirrojo comenzó a volver en su color-lo mejor será irnos-opino la castaña y Ron asintio. Cuando comenzaron a caminar Ron la abrazo por los hombros.

PoV Draco

Ninguno se percato de que en ese momento Draco había salido del baño y los había visto juntos.

En cuanto había reaccionado de lo que paso el baño con la Gryffindor, salio y grande fue su sorpresa al verla con la comadreja. No es que estuviera celoso ni nada, pero primero le besaba y luego se iba con otro. A él no debería importarle esto. Pero, _por todos los demonios_, si le importaba. Ella había hecho algo que no debió hacer, algo que no estaba permitido. Ella no era para él. Ella era para alguien como el pobretón. Pansy se lo dijo muy bien, el no merecía a nadie mejor. Y no era por despreciarla del todo, pero la chica, era bastante "usadita" y el después de todo era un Malfoy. No le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas, el debía decidirlas por si solo. Y el que no se lo mereciera no quitaba el que el podía escoger. Pero vamos, esto es el precio de ser un sangre pura. ¿Por qué él no podía tener un destino que el quisiera? ¿Por qué debían imponerle todo? ¿Por qué pensaba que la castaña esa era mejor que Pansy?

Lo mejor seria volver a la misión que tenia que cumplir. Matar al viejo loco del director. ¿Cómo lo haría? Aun no sabía. Había intentado con lo del vino pero no resulto. Ahora tenia que esperar, si tenía suerte en un par de meses todo habría acabado. En un par de meses el ya no tendría que estar en el colegio. Total, como ya sabia, su destino estaba escrito y terminar el colegio no estaba dentro de el.

Fin PoV

_Dias después_

Hermione lo había evitado toda la semana, no quiera encontrarse con él, ¿que iba a decirle? Lo siento Draco, fue un impulso ¿Draco? Estaba peor de lo que creía. Solo le quedaba unos dias para que comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad y ahí podría librarse de él por dos semanas. Y con suerte en estas tres semanas el habría olvidado todo. Y todos serian felices, al diablo con ayudarlo y con todo. Si el no quería que lo ayudasen, no iba a imponerse, había tratado y no quiso. Además, esto le serviría de excusa, porque debía admitirlo, era una vil y sucia excusa. _En que estas pensando egoísta. La vida de una persona pende de un hilo._ Se reprendía la castaña mientras caminaba por ese abandonado pasillo.

¿Para que rayos le decían que vigilara un pasillo que nadie visitaba?

_No todo sale como queremos, hay veces en las que es mejor no planificar nada. Porque siempre ocurre lo que menos esperamos. _

La castaña iba por el pasillo que le tocaba vigilar, el prefecto de Slytherin estaba en el pasillo que le correspondía. En dos vueltas más le tocaba cruzarse con él. Blaise era un chico agradable, demasiado a veces, pero trataba de no tomar en cuenta eso.

Cuando estaba girando una esquina, una mano le tapo la boca asustándola, comenzó a patalear asustada. El último tiempo estaba bastante paranoica con no encontrarse con el rubio. Y ahora alguien trataba de secuestrarla ¡_que alguien me ayude_! Pensaba la ojimiel mientras era arrastrada al parecer a una sala. Algunos cuadros se burlaban de ella y otros mas solidarios ponían cara de horror. Pronto vio el rostro de su opresor, era el rubio que se había colado todos estos dias en sus sueños. Sueños que seria mejor no describir, por la falta de pureza de ellos. La tenia acorralada entre aquella fría muralla del aula vacía y su cuerpo, estaba cubierto por una túnica negra, que solo le hizo recordar a los mortifagos del ministerio el año anterior.

-que quieres Malfoy-pregunto asustada. Le incomodaba la situación, quizás solo quería burlarse de ella. El rubio comenzó a hacer presión en sus muñecas que estaban a los costados de su cabeza-Malfoy déjame tranquila

-es tu culpa-le susurro él, y el vapor de su boca le choco en sus labios haciéndola sentir un suave cosquilleo. Que solo la hizo estremecer.

-de que hablas-respondió la ojimiel sin comprender de que era acusada.

-insististe e insististe en ayudarme-la castaña aun no comprendía nada pero decidió no decir nada para escuchar sin perder detalles.-te dije que nadie podía hacerlo y tu continuaste con la insistencia, me seguías, mirabas. Me tratabas como no debiste hacerlo nunca-dijo enfadado, se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado, pero no era como otras veces. Ahora susurraba.

-yo…

-No _Hermione_-sus ojos estaban desesperados y eso le asustaba un poco-te metiste en mi cabeza y no puedo sacarte Maldita sea

-de que hablas-dijo ella sin creer lo que oía. ¿Esto era para que se asustase o para que lo disfrutase? Lo que fuese, le estaba haciendo flaquear las piernas.

-hablo de que estas en esto y ya no podrás salir, ahora no puedes retractarte de lo que has hecho-Y sin mas la beso, era un beso desesperado. Un beso de esos que ansias tanto tener que no mides como lo haces, la castaña no respondió al principio. Pero luego sus labios se comenzaron a mover según el rubio lo iba haciendo. Cuando el sintió que era correspondido soltó sus muñecas y las dirigió a su cintura, apretándola. _Por ahí dicen que apretar la cintura es un acto de inseguridad, de miedo a perderte_.

Ella movió sus manos hasta su cuello, su cabello, ese cabello rubio que hace tiempo deseaba despeinar. Era una danza perfecta, en un ritmo y compás perfecto como si ya hubiese estado practicado. Draco mordió el labio de ella y ante tal acto Hermione soltó un suspiro.

El la levanto un poco y ella enredo sus piernas como pudo en sus estrechas caderas. Avanzaron hasta una de las mesas que había allí y la sentó. El beso se fue tornando mas delicado, lento. Mas delicioso, si es que eso era posible. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos, solo sus bocas se movían, tratando cada uno de que su sabor dejara una huella. ¿Cuánto habían esperado para este momento? Ninguno lo tenia claro, pero sentían cierta satisfacción al sentirse asi, sentir como algo les hacia acelerar su respiración.

Que Draco pusiera sus manos en las caderas de ella solo sirvió para que el beso se volviera mas ansioso. Pero no eran sobrenaturales, ni siquiera el poseer magia les ayudaba a respirar mas tiempo que los muggles. Pronto el aire comenzó a faltar y decidieron alejarse.

Hermione lo miro, él tenia su frente en la de ella. Sus labios estaban con color, no pálidos como solían estarlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miro sus parpados cerrados, ella no quería que él se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, por lo que aprovecho para volver a besarle, pero suavemente, Draco apenas respondía al beso, solo movía un poco los labios. Ella asi se podía dar cuenta deque esto no era como la vez anterior. ¿Por qué sentían tan exquisitos los labios del otro?

-Hermione-pregunto una voz a los lejos y eso hizo que se separaran y miraran la puerta asustados. Draco la miro y vio sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entre abiertos e hinchados-¿Hermione donde estas?-volvió a llamar, era el otro prefecto y Hermione lo maldijo por haber interrumpido este momento.

-yo creo que lo mejor será que vaya-dijo ella arreglando su falda que se había subido un poco y camino hasta la puerta. La abrió y volteo a mirarlo cuando él hablo.

-¿Por qué huyes?-pregunto el rubio y ella sonrió.

-yo no huyo. Creo que el que quiere hacerlo es otro-y se fue dejándole solo. _En que pensabas Draco, es la sangre sucia enemiga de Potter._

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el moreno a la castaña

-si, es que escuche a alguien en un salón y fui a ver pero no había nadie-respondió ella y el asintio

-te acompaño a tu sala-se ofreció y la llevo, se sorprendió de verla tan sonriente ese día, pero no pregunto nada, solita le contaría todo luego. Caminaron entre los pasillos donde los cuadros les miraban asombrados. No todos los dias se veía a un Slytherin y una Gryffindor caminando juntos sin discutir.

-Gracias Blaise, fuiste muy amable-le dijo ella a modo de despedida enfrente de la Dama Gorda.

-nos vemos en la próxima ronda-y se alejo. Ella entro por el retrato sin sonreír, estaba pensando mejor las cosas y esto que había pasado podía ser todo una broma. Un acto sin ser pensado. _Tu eres la culpable… _Eso había dicho él, es que acaso se estaba refiriendo a…Era mejor no pensarlo.

Vio que sus amigos jugaban ajedrez mágico en una esquina. Se sentó en el sofá mirando el fuego.

_Fuego contra hielo,_ era ridículo, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando miro el crepitar de las llamas. El hielo no puede estar con el fuego, es imposible. Pero ese hielo puede derretirse y simplemente ser agua. _Agua que se evaporara._ No, ella no quería que ocurriera tal cosa. El Slytherin podía estar jugando con ella. Pero ¿se tomaría el atrevimiento de besar a una _Sangre sucia_ solo por molestar? Además el había dicho, si mal no recordaba, que no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

-Hermione te estoy hablando-dijo Harry sentado a su lado, había estado tan concentrada que ni siquiera había sentido a su amigos situarse a su lado.

-lo siento Harry, es que estaba pensando en navidad-mintió con descaro la ojimiel.

-¡oh!-dijo apenado el chico-lo siento, había olvidado que será la primera navidad sin tus padres- Ella sonrió, los extrañaba, su madre le diría que hacer en esta situación. Aunque en este momento no era precisamente en quien pensaba.

-¿quieres que nos quedemos en el colegio contigo?-Pregunto el pelirrojo y ella negó.

Había olvidado que no podría salir del colegio en las vacaciones

-no se preocupen, estaré bien, necesito ese tiempo a solas- Y Luego de un silencio incomodo entre los tres ella pregunto para relajar el ambiente de tensión que se había formado.- ¿y que me querías decir Harry?-él chico de anteojos asintio y dijo.

-ya se que le ocurrió a Dumbledore en la mano- la castaña le miro esperando la respuesta-al parecer Voldemort dividió su alma en siete partes. Horrocrux ¿Recuerdas que te pedí averiguaras sobre ello?-Hermione asintio, había buscado por todos los libros, inclusive los de la sección prohibida y nada había hallado.

-sigue Harry me tienes en ascuas-el asintio y continuo.

-El profesor encontró uno, uno de los Horrocrux.

-no entiendo-dijo Ron Y Hermione negó con la cabeza y le explico.

-Horrocrux son lo que se utiliza para dividir el alma, es donde tu dejas esa parte de su alma. Y supongo que si eso existe no podrás destruir a…a él

-si-dijo con desgana Harry-el caso es que Dumbledore encontró uno, el anillo de los Gaunt.

-¿Gaunt?-pregunto Hermione

-es una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas, se supone que son los únicos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin-respondió el pelirrojo y tanto Harry como Hermione le miraron sorprendidos y el se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, el anillo de los Gaunt perteneció a la familia de la madre de Voldemort, Merope-y comenzó a contarles lo que había visto en el pensadero hasta que llego a la parte de la mano de Dumbledore- y cuando lo tomo en su mano cayo como una maldición creo.

-por suerte no fue mortal-agrego el pelirrojo y Hermione asintio.

-si-afirmo Harry- por suerte, en fin el caso es que solo quedan 6. El problema es que no sabemos en que parte del mundo están-se quejo. Y la castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-no te preocupes Harry, sea lo que sea, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Seremos tres los que buscaremos..

-gracias chicos-dijo Harry entusiasmado por el apoyo de sus mejores amigos.

-es hora de ir a la cama, asi que los dos suban ahora, yo me tengo que ir. Tengo sueño-dijo la ojimiel besando las mejillas de cada uno de ellos.

Subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Y en cuanto llego en su cama había una rosa azul. En heráldico significa sinceridad, se sentó en su cama y la miro, sabia de quien era, sabia o más bien presentía quien la hizo llegar ahí y eso la hizo sonreír.

Después de todo no seria tan terrible quedarse en el colegio para Navidad, quizás.

Inconscientemente paso la lengua por sus labios.

_En la habitación de los chicos_

-creo que esta rara-dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-el otro día la pille vigilando a Malfoy, o bueno, mas bien ayudándolo creo.-el pelinegro lo miro como si estuviera bromeando.

**Eso seria**

**Espero les guste.**

**Como ya saben algunos**

**Este fic no será del todo largo.**

**De hecho todavía no me decido de cuantos capi será. En fin**

**Besotes enormes para todas **

**DaniiBlack**


	9. ¿Que es amar?

PoV Draco

_No puedo escribir nada par ninguna_

_Solo les pido que por favor me dejen su correo si es que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, para que pueda devolverles su rr, besos y gracias por su apoyo_

_Quedan pocos capi :P_

**Capitulo 9, ¿QUE ES AMAR?**

_PoV Draco_

Era viernes por la tarde y no habían tenido tiempo para verse, Draco po una parte no sabia que decirle, estaba demasiado alterado como para hacer algo; por un lado tenia ganas de verla y abrazarla o cualquier cosa, pero no se atrevía, ¿que le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Querría verlo como él a ella?

Era tanto lo que deseaba verla que la iba a espiar a la biblioteca cuando estudiaba o hacia algún trabajo. De vez en cuanto ella levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor. Pero era lo bastante ágil como para que ella no lo viera. Asi que por ese lado no había problemas. Pero cuando estaba con todas las ganas ella estaba con alguien, ya sea esa comadreja que la mira babeando, cara rajada, esa pelirroja amiga de ella o incluso la Lunática, había veces en que realmente creía que el destino estaba en su contra, porque incluso Longbotton con su cara de bobo le hablaba, le pedía ayuda con las materias y eso. Y ella con su famosa perfección le contestaba con una sonrisa que si. Se tomaba el cabello con un elástico en un moño que le despejaba su rostro, haciéndola ver incluso mas bonita que de costumbre _¿Bonita, Draco? Estas peor de lo que creí._ Cuando leía, luego de un tiempo se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, seguramente se secaban, pero ese hecho hacia que su corazón comenzara a latir un tanto rápido, a veces era desesperante. Pero le estaba pasando bastante desde lo que paso en aquella aula con Hermione. ¿_Otra vez Hermione, Draco_?.

_Fin PoV_

En la sala común de Gryffindor Ron conversaba animadamente con Lavander, parecía que volvían a ser algo mas que amigos, aunque de vez en cuando el pelirrojo observaba a su amiga. Del sofá se levantaba Harry para acercarse a Hermione que había estado platicando con Ginny.

-voy a la biblioteca-sentencio Hermione a su amigo que tenia cara de aburrido.

-no importa, te acompaño-comenzaron a caminar a la salida mientras.

Harry desde hace unos dias había estado muy callado, no le gustaba estar solo, siempre en compañía de Hermione o Ron. Era un tanto raro ya que antes le daban sus ataques de "soy la persona que mas sufre, déjenme solo" Porque si. Le daban sus ataques de soledad, que no quería que nadie se le acercaría ahora era todo lo contrario. Y Hermione creía saber porque.

-¿Que ocurre Harry?-pregunto y el soltó un suspiro, eso basto para que ella confirmara todo.

-nada

-¿seguro?-el asintio-¿Sabes lo que son los suspiros?-harry bufo.

-De verdad crees en eso-Hermione rió

-claro que no solo quería saber que le pasa a mi mejor amigo, aunque ya la se-el la miro y sonrió.

-lo siento, se me olvidaba que eras la Prefecta perfecta-ella también sonrió, siempre que quería desviar un tema salía con alguna broma. Lo conocía tan bien.

-que a pasado ahora-le pregunto para saber que ocurría.

-Le he dicho que no podemos seguir-Hermione sintió pena y lo rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y él correspondió el abrazo mientras seguían caminando. Cualquiera que los viera se pondría a pensar sinceramente si eran amigos, o había algo más en su relación. Hasta la propia Ginny había dudado un par de veces respecto a ellos. Pero esto no era más que una pura y sincera amistad.

-¿Miedo?-el sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, siempre tenia el mismo problema, temía por las personas que mas quería.

-Hermione, se que no me entienden, pero no quiero perderla a ella ahora. A ti y Ron estoy por perderlos en todo momento, todos los años podría ser uno de ustedes el que estuviera muerto. La muerte de tus padres no fue una coincidencia-dijo Harry y a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de sus padres. Los extrañaba demasiado aun.-Lo siento tanto, porque se que fue por causa mia-ella suspiro tratando de no llorar para poder hablar. Y el siguió diciendo.-Fue porque eres la mejor amiga del "Gran Harry Potter"-ironizó.

-no fue tu culpa Harry, y digas lo que digas, nunca creeré eso.¿ Nunca me escuchaste?-el sonrió apretándole aun más la cintura con la única mano que tenia ahí-Harry , tu y Ron son lo mas importante que tengo ahora, y no quiero que estés mal, porque si tu estas asi, yo estoy asi-y el de pronto comenzó a ampliar su sonrisa.

-con que Ron ¡eh!-y ella sonrió, sabia a que se refería, pero lamentablemente ese pelirrojo ya no era el dueño de esos sentimientos.

-¿Qué hay con Ron?-pregunto ella inocentemente.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto y ella lo pensó ¿Le gustaba? Quizás, pero no era amor. Solo sentía un poco de celos al verlo a veces con la rubia de Lavander, pero no había nada mas. Pero con otra persona le estaba pasando algo mayor.

-no lo se Harry-y el se detuvo y ella rió- venga vamos-y siguieron caminando-si me hubieras preguntado a principios de año si me gustaba, te hubiera dicho, si estoy enamorada de él. Escuchaste Enamorada-repitió y Harry asintio, entendía lo que quería decir- pero ahora, creo que no. Digamos que hay otra persona.

-el si esta enamorado de ti-defendió el ojiverde.

-si estuviera enamorado no se hubiera vinculado con Lavander, y aun asi lo hizo-Harry comento luego.

-era para sacarte celos y yo le dije que no debía hacerlo, pero tu conoces a Ron-ella sonrió.

-fue luego del ataque de pájaros –comenzó a decir Hermione mientras Harry sonreía-que me di cuenta de que había otra persona.

-y él te responde-pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-creo que si es un poco indeciso-Hermione pensaba, _si supieras Harry.-_Aunque esto es como la historia de Romeo y Julieta-Harry rió y ella sonrió nuevamente- pero con la diferencia que este Romeo es un poco engreído.

-Lo conozco

-quizás

-no me dirás quien es-afirmo Harry y ella asintio. Haciéndolo bufar.

Y por ir pensando en esa persona fue que no se dio cuenta de algo que ocurría. Pero pronto cuando estuvo enfrente de aquella pareja cayo en la cuenta. Pansy besando a Draco, afuera de la biblioteca. El rubio tenia sus manos a ambos costados de su cabeza y ella lo sujetaba por la cintura a él respondiendo ese beso.

No sabia si llorar, reír, salir corriendo o que. Solo supo que en su estomago algo apretó muy fuerte y en su garganta el nudo era cada vez mayor, sintió sus propias uñas enterrarse en su palma.

Draco besaba a la prefecta de Slytherin, como lo había hecho con ella, quizás mas tiempo, pero era un beso con mas confianza, con ella habían sido mas violentos quizás, ahora era igual pero delicado. Era extraño describirlo, pero se sintió fuera de lugar observando la escena, nunca se había detenido en algo como esto. Prefería mil veces ser ella la protagonista de la visión que se mostraba. Se notaba hasta como se enlazaban esas lenguas y lo sintió repulsivo y odioso.

-¿Por qué te detuviste Hermione?-dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

_PoV Draco_

Y fue cuando escucho su nombre que Draco se separo de la pelinegra y miro en dirección de los Gryffindor. Y vio a Hermione mirándolo, no estaba llorando ni nada pero estaba quieta, no se movía. Y Potter le dijo algo que la hizo voltear a verlo y sonreírle. Claro, se le había olvidado que era Draco Malfoy, y que la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado. Justo tenia que pillarle con Pansy. Pero tenia razones para haberla besado, claro que las tenia y se las daría si fuera necesario. Pero ahora tenia que ver como hablar con ella.

_Fin PoV_

Hermione no podía creer lo que vio. Draco ahora la miraba. Y ella había pensado incluso en acercarse. Pero tonterías, como había supuesto en un principio todo era parte de una broma, que ahora misma se atrevía a sacársela en cara

-¡Hermione!-la castaña lo miro, pero de pronto tenia muchas ganas de llorar.

-si-dijo sonriendo la ojimiel

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto extrañado

-no es que creo que ya tengo el libro que venia a buscar-dijo Hermione-regresemos- Harry le miro dudoso.

-yo necesito un libro. Regreso en seguida espérame-y se encamino hasta la biblioteca, dejándole sola. Hermione comenzó a caminar en sentido a la sala común, no pensaba quedarse ahí para que el rubio le restregara que todo era un juego.

Mas ella no contaba con que el rubio le tomara por el codo. Cuando volteó a ver, lo primero que vio fue que la pelinegra se había marchado. Miro hacia el rostro de Draco y el estaba serio no burlón como creyó que estaría.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto seca, no tenía intereses en hablar con él ahora, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y no quería que él la viera asi

-esto no es lo que parece-ella alzo las cejas

-que cliché tan conocido-dijo ella-Pensé que siendo un sangre pura no lo conocerías.

-¿cliché?-ella rodó los ojos y no respondió-no importa. Yo…-ella espero a que completara su frase pero él no decía nada-Mira Granger yo… esto de verdad no es lo que pareció, tengo una explicación

-¿explicación de que Malfoy?, todo esta claro-le respondió ella y el sintió una puntada al escucharla hablar tan fríamente. Últimamente estaba tan acostumbrado a que le hablara suave, tratando de ayudarle.

-yo lo hice porque no puedo..

-Nada Draco-dijo ella en un susurro. A el rubio le gustaba escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella pero no de este modo, de una forma como si la hubiera desilusionado no. El trato de abrazarla pero ella se alejo- ¡Basta! Si lo que querías era jugar hasta aquí llego, ya me di cuenta de que todo era mentira.

-NO…puedo explicarlo de verdad

-no puedes-dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas que limpio rápidamente-¿estas feliz ahora? ¡La tonta sangre sucia se enamoro del sangre pura que la odia! Si quieres decirlo, se lo cuentas a todo el mundo, ya no me importa, te juro que no me importa, pero por favor déjame tranquila. Y te felicito-el se sentía terrible, ella lloraba y eso para él fue extraño, sentía su pecho apretado al verla asi, las palabras no le salían y tenia tantas cosa que decirle.-lograste enamorar a la persona que mas te odiaba, felicidades Malfoy-y comenzó a irse. No quería que se le volviera a acercar no quería eso, No quería verlo mas, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con él. Mientras menos lo viera, más rápido lograría olvidarse de él. De la persona que era su enemiga y que ella con la mejor de sus intenciones trato de ayudar, mas a el no le importo eso. Lo único que logro fue ayudarle a que siguiera burlándose de ella.

_PoV Draco_

Draco la vio irse, no podía ni moverse, se sentía fatal. Ella había dicho que se había enamorado de él. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué quiera decir esencialmente eso? Había escuchado a veces decir a Pansy que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él. Y cosas asi. Pero la verdad no sabia tanto del tema, nunca se había interesado lo suficiente como para querer saber que era "amor". Siempre tuvo el significado de debilidad, o eso era lo que su padre decía. Y ahora entendía el porque lo hacia.

-¿Qué le has hecho Hurón?-dijo Potter que había salido recién de la biblioteca-¡Te lo advierto Malfoy, a ella no te acerques! ¡te arrepentirás! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! Maldito Mortífago-el pelinegro le apuntaba con la varita

¿Por qué Potter si podía defenderla, seguirla y estar cerca de ella? Si no se defendía es en cierta forma, porque el hubiera hecho lo mismo. De hecho, ahora tenía una razón más para odiar al maldito cara rajada.

-Harry déjalo-Draco la miro, había vuelto en cuanto había escuchado la discusión, al parecer-

-No Hermione, me canse. Cuando quiere te molesta, esto se acaba aquí. _Expe…_

-NO HARRY- grito ella empujándolo y el moreno cayó extrañado. Draco tenia ganas de reír, quizás no todo estaba perdido, ella lo había defendido.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?-ella se acerco a él

-no quiero que tengamos problemas, por favor, vamonos de aquí.- Draco sentía que debía hacer algo para que ella no se marchara de allí.

-¿Por qué lo defendiste?-pregunto Potter y ella comenzó a ponerse pálida, estaba nerviosa y no quería que la descubrieran. Fue por eso que no pensó mucho y dijo

-Por mi-Hermione lo miro sin creerlo-Díselo Hermione, cuéntale todo a tu amiguito Potter.

-Malfoy…

-¿que ocurre Hermione, que es lo que no se?-inquirió el cara rajada.

-nada, el ego de Malfoy cree que fue por él, pero fue por ti Harry. Esto puede perjudicarte, no quiero que tengas problemas-el moreno la miro y sonrió, Se levanto y apunto al rubio con su varita.

-escucha Malfoy, esto no se queda aquí.-y sin mas arrastro a la castaña fuera del lugar.

Draco los vio alejarse y sintió rabia, con Potter por su estupida sonrisa burlona; con Hermione por que no lo defendió e incentivo al "elegido" para que se burlara de él; pero sobre todo con el mismo, estuvo apunto de aceptar que tenia algo con la gryffindor, y eso le podía traer demasiados problemas con sus planes.

-Draco-dijo la voz de la molestosa de Pansy atrás, se había escondido, no se había ido como él se lo había ordenado.

-creo haberte dicho que te largaras-dijo sin mirarla, y observando por donde habían escapado los Gryffindor.

-Y yo creo que me debes una explicación- _¿explicación? ¿Un Malfoy dando una explicación?_

-no quien te crees para hablarme asi Pansy-dijo el mirándola con rabia, ella estaba asustada, pero en su cara esa mueca de miedo estaba mezclada con interés.

**Fin PoV Draco**

-Draco, Draco-comenzó a decir Pansy, lo que había visto la dejo muy dolida, mas el rubio, no era el único que tenia orgullo.-no estas en posición de hablarme asi-el no dijo nada, quería saber que se traía entre manos esta chica-asi que por ella estas tan cambiado-Draco sintió como los colores abandonaban su cara-quien lo diría. EL que volvió a impulsar el termino sangre sucia en Hogwarts, esta siendo un traidor a la sangre.

-no se de que hablas.

-lo sabes bien-Pansy tenia cierta pena, el era el gran amor de su vida. Y una estupida sangre sucia se lo estaba arrebatando.-ten cuidado Draco, alguien podría enterarse del afecto que tienes hacia esa chica-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y lo hizo reaccionar, con una agilidad increíble se acerco hasta la morena y la estampo contra la pared, colocando su mano alrededor del cuello de ella, cortándole la respiración.

-escúchame bien Pansy, con ella no te metes ¿entendiste?-ella sonrió-¡¿Entendiste?!-le grito

-eres una basura, no vales nada Draco, nada-contesto ella y el solo le apretó aun mas el cuello-para…-pidió mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Cuando ella pudo al fin respirar siguió burlándose.-eso es imposible, y lo sabes Draco. Tú no eres tan valiente como para aceptar que la quieres, ja, perdón. Creo que me equivoque, tú no sabes amar, porque tú no eres nada. Y ella es tan diferente a ti, que nunca te aceptara por lo que eres- Esas palabras solo hicieron que el volviera a cortarle la respiración-Dr…Drac…-no podía terminar la frase por que el aire era cada vez menos y la presión del rubio era cada vez mayor.

-Suéltala-pidió una voz atrás de él, era su voz, la voz de…-por favor-pidió Hermione que estaba atrás, aun con los ojos rojos después de haber llorado. Y Draco le hizo caso, soltó a la morena que en cuanto pudo salio corriendo, y llorando, algo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Hermione yo…-ella sonrió.-todo fue una mentira, yo lo hice porque quería saber si…

-shh-dijo ella acercándose.-yo no se si me quieres, no se que es eso que sientes por mi. Pero yo si siento mucho por ti, y no me importa nada, no se que hago aquí realmente después de lo que vi, pero creo que algo me dijo que volteara en esta dirección. Y justo escuche lo que le dijiste a Parkinson.-el se sentía extrañamente dichoso de que se solucionaran las cosas. Ella se acerco a él y lo beso lentamente. El la llevo a un aula de por ahí.

-yo no se lo que me pasa, pero cuando estas tu mi respiración se agita, mis manos sudan, no se que decir-ella sonrió pero no dijo nada- Yo no te puedo ofrecer nada, no puedo estar en publico contigo. Y es algo que detesto de Potter. Ahora que Pansy se dio cuenta de esto corres peligro, aunque yo mas.

-que es esto-dijo ella sin tomar en cuenta el peligro que consistía que estuvieran juntos.

-no lo se, no puedo ofrecerte nada.

-no se porque acepto esto, pero no me importa que el resto no sepa. Yo si te quiero y no me interesa nada. Solo quisiera que tu también me quisieras. Creo que ni el orgullo es efectivo ahora en mi.

-si esto no es querer, no tengo idea de que es-y la beso. Con fuerza la abrazo por su cintura.

**Dicen que eso es nunca te dejare ir. **

**Esperemos que todo siga igual de bonito**

**Esos**

**DaniiBlack**


	10. No muerdo

Hace un mes todo había comenzado, un hermoso mes, un mes lleno de mimos, donde no eran necesarias las palabras para ellos

**No se todavía en cuantos capis terminar el fic :S en fin besosy ojala les guste**

**Capitulo 10, NO MUERDO**

Hace un mes todo había comenzado, un hermoso mes, un mes lleno de mimos, donde no eran necesarias las palabras para ellos. Draco iba de vez en cuando a verla por la ventana de su habitación, o ella a él con la capa de Harry. Por supuesto el moreno no tenia idea para que la ocupaba; también solían juntarse en la biblioteca. Habían conseguido que Snape los castigara y los hiciera trabajar juntos. Pequeñas cosas que para Hermione eran maravillosas.

Bueno, por lo menos hasta hace una semana. Draco se había vuelto un poco mas arisco y no la había ido a ver. Hace dos dias que no lo veía, solo de lejos y en esos dias, reía y conversaba con sus compañeros pero a ella no la había ido a buscar.

Esa era la razón por la cual ella misma iba a hacerlo, necesitaba saber que le ocurría. No estaban en la confianza total de una pareja normal, no podían pedirles eso. Mal que mal, habían estado odiándose toda su vida y ahora eran… eran algo mas que amigos o menos.

Hermione lo siguió toda la mañana, necesitaba que se alejara del resto. Y fue justo cuando Pansy le soltó el brazo y se acerco a una chica. La castaña aprovecho la distracción de la joven para empujarlo hasta una sala. Esperaba que nadie se enterara, pero quería saber que le ocurría.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto un tanto enojado

-la pregunta es para ti-apunto Hermione nerviosa, sin demostrarlo.

-Mira Herm…Granger-había dicho él y eso le basto a ella para entenderlo todo.-no quiero tener problemas con los demás y eso me significara no verte mas

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto ella sin creer nada.

-nada, solo que no puedo seguir viéndote, Pansy sabe todo y me tiene amenazado. Lo siento pero esto será mejor-dijo caminando a la puerta.

-¿Lo sientes?-preguntó ella incrédula. Se acerco a él y no lo dejo salir-tu no sientes Malfoy. Y ese es tu problema.

Draco quedo pasmado con la respuesta de ella, había tratado esos dos dias de no verla, de no acercarse a ella. Y ahora ella derrumbaba todo con el simple roce de su mano. Porque ella no se había dado cuenta, pero en cuanto sintió su piel un escalofrió lo recorrió entero. Y en el momento en que lo había empujado se había enterado que se trataba de ella.

Todo lo hacia por ella. No quería que tuviera problemas, Pansy lo tenia amenazado, si él se acercaba a la castaña ella misma se encargaría de que todo el colegio se enterara. Y lo que es peor que el Lord supiera.

Hermione abandono aquella aula desorientada, sabia que no debía haberle dicho eso. Pero cuando tenia rabia nunca media sus palabras. Y eso había pasado exactamente ese día. No había pensado en las palabras que diría.

Un día le casi decía que la quería y al otro se alejaba de ella ¿por una amenaza? Ese no era el Malfoy que ella conocía, el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía era uno que no le temía a estar en contra de las reglas. Un poco cobarde en un principio, pero ahora último quizás era mucho más valiente que ella.

Se encamino hasta su propia sala común, no quería ni verlo, estaba enfadada por su comportamiento, lo había extrañado esos dos dias, se había acostumbrado tanto a esos besos que le daba, a esas caricias inexpertas. Porque según sabia había tenido a varias chicas en su cama y nunca se lo había preguntado, pero cuando la trataba a ella temblaba un poco, era como con temor y eso le gustaba.

"_Honor y Valentía",_ al oír la contraseña la dama gorda le dejo pasar. Era ridículo porque esas eran las supuestas características de su casa y ella había escapado hace solo unos minutos de Draco.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá rojo con un libro entre sus manos. Mas no estaba leyendo, tenia la vista puesta en la chimenea. Con silencio se sentó a su lado.

-interesante lectura ¡eh!-le comento con una sonrisa en sus labios. El moreno la miro y dijo serio.

-el otro año no asistiré a Hogwarts-Hermione frunció el ceño.

-porque dices eso-pregunto curiosa

-tengo que preocuparme en cien por ciento de los Horrocrux-Hermione sintió pena por él, estaba tan preocupada de su relación con el rubio que había olvidado a su amigo.

-Harry, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Si es necesario yo misma te acompañare y no tendrás porque preocuparte de mi. Yo ya he demostrado saber estar a tu lado-Harry la miro y sonrió triste, mas ella siguió- se que temes que algo nos suceda, pero créeme. Yo siento eso cada vez que te veo luchar. Por todos estos años lo he sentido, cada vez que peleas frente a Vol…voldemort. Cada vez que te veo lastimado. Incluso cada vez que veo que no puedes ser feliz con ella.-dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny que bajaba las escaleras riendo junto a parvati. Pero al verlos su sonrisa se borro de la cara y salio por el retrato sin saludar siquiera.

-gracias por todas tus palabras mione-le agradeció el moreno serio-pero no dejare que me acompañes, no esta vez.

-no puedes impedirlo-contesto ella fervientemente.

-lo siento mione, la decisión esta tomada, solo yo iré, y nadie me obligara a recibir su compañía-hermione se levanto un tanto molesta.

-deja tu egocéntria Harry-el moreno la miro con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-no es algo que quisiera me pasara-comento él con burla.

-No Harry, tu eres un egocéntrico, criticas a muchos de eso. Pero tu eres asi, siento tratar de ayudarte, siento tener que imponerte mi compañía pero asi será, y nadie lo impedirá, ni siquiera tu, el gran Harry Potter.-Harry se levanto y contesto.

-no sabes nada de lo que yo e estado pasando Hermione-ella rió con burla pero callo y lo miro.

-¿Quién a sido la que nunca te a abandonado? ¿Quién es la que trata de cubrir tus espaldas todo el tiempo? ¿Quién fue la única que te creyó en cuarto?-Harry la miro y supo que había cometido un error-esta conversación queda hasta aquí, no permitiré comenzar a decir cosas de las que me arrepienta- y salio enojada por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Tan enojada y apresurada salio que ni siquiera se percato de cierto pelirrojo que besaba a la rubia de una de sus "favoritas" compañeras de casa.

Las chicas y chicos que la veían pasar se alejaban para no estorbar en su paso. Se notaba a leguas qu estaba enfadada y no quiera que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Comenzó a correr hasta la torre de astronomía, casi a dos escalones subía, era largo el camino, pero no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba recostada en el balcón. Miro la luna y sintió una lagrima escapar de sus ojos.

¿Por qué no podía ser mas fuerte? ¿Por qué debía ser tan llorona?

Se sentó en una esquina del cuarto, donde la sombra la escondía de cualquier visitante que llegara. Rodeo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. Ese día había comenzado mal y asi estaba terminando, todo parecía estar en su contra, los profesores, Ginny, Draco, Harry. Todo había sido discusión, todo. Y estaba harta. Harta de todos, las chicas en su propia casa se burlaban porque Ronald tenía algo con Lavander, si supieran que no era él precisamente quien robaba sus sueños.

oOoOoOo

Draco estaba nervioso, lo habían mandado a llamar. Snape, quería saber como iba la "misión". Había olvidado por completo eso y lo peor de todo es que todo le resultaba mal, todo, desde que comernos a verse con la castaña las cosas había empeorado. Y para mas remate, necesitaba verla, era la única que le hacia olvidar todo el estrés que tenia, todo mal rato. Pero ella se había enfadado con él y no tenía idea donde estaba.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras de aquella torre donde solía juntarse con la gryffindor. Era uno de los pocos lugares que nadie visitaba. Bueno, en realidad el castillo era tan enorme que de seguro habían lugares mas seguros, pero él no los conocía. En fin, subió el último escalón de aquella alta torre, la mas alta de Hogwarts.

Se acerco al balcón y escucho un llanto, su llanto. ¿Cómo lo reconocía? No tenia idea, solo sabia que era ella. Volteo a mirar y estaba entre las sombras, se acerco despacio y se sentó a un lado, no quería verla llorando, mas trataría de no aparentar emoción alguna.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?-pregunto de curiosidad, quería saber que pasaba, si tenia algo que ver con alguien, él mismo se preocuparía de hacerle ver a ese alguien que ocurría si hacías llorar a Hermione Granger.

-¿te importa?-pregunto ella sarcástica. Ni en los peores momentos podía dejar su orgullo.

-Creo que por algo he preguntado-contesto el haciéndole entender que si. Pero ella no dijo nada, se levanto y acerco a la salida, mas Draco no la dejo, le tomo la mano y la hizo voltear.- ¿es por Weasley?

-¿Qué si fuera asi?-pregunto ella sin sonreír

-fue él-afirmo-supe que esta con esa compañera tuya

-Mira Draco, déjame en paz, se supone que quería dejar de verme, pues yo te ayudare-le dijo ella pero él no soltó su aprieto.

-siento lo de la mañana, pero estaba un poco alterado.

-me di cuenta.-el sonrió de lado-puedes soltarme, me duele

El se acerco nuevamente al balcón y sin hacer invitación. Ella se la acerco. _¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo te acostumbres tanto a una persona? ¿Es solo un cliché la frase. "del amor al odio un paso"?_

Los dos se apoyaron en el barandal, ninguno se miro. Pero Hermione sabia que Draco sonreía, siempre sonreía cuando estaba allí. Ella se había dado cuenta desde la primea vez, aunque poco hablaban, entre besos ella lo miraba, sentía ganas de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

-¿Qué hay de tu misión?-para Draco fue como un balde de agua fría, no quería hablar del tema, y justo se había ido allí para olvidarlo.

-no quiero hablar de ello.-ella no insistió, y miro las estrellas, había frió y era una noche diferente, el cielo despejado cuando el frió hacia evidente de el invierno. Las estrellas alineadas en perfecta composición, orden, lugar.

Comenzó a sentir frió, un frió que se vio apagado cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, cuando sintió el pecho de Draco en su espalda y su nariz en su cuello, oliéndola. Para cualquiera podía llegar a ser psicópata, pero para ella era adorable, el frió que sintió cuando el inspiro contra ella y su pecho se inflo un poco. Sintió cosquillas y no pudo evitar reír.

Draco coloco su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

_¿Por qué no podían estar asi siempre? ¿Por qué tenia que existir un bien y un mal en todo? ¿Por qué ella no podía ser sangre pura y haber quedado en Slytherin? _

Hermione volteo para estar frente a él y lo beso, hacían dias que no lo hacia y ahora no había podido aguantar mas. El rubio correspondió enseguida

Eran tan diferentes, ella completamente organizada, el despreocupado, ella curiosa, él desinteresado. Puede que la única cosa que tuvieran en común fuese el orgullo, lo único era el orgullo, ahí los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Pero quizás era por eso que se sentía también él uno con el otro.

El beso llego a su fin, pero no se separaron, él la abrazo fuerte y se inclino par que su frente quedara junto a la de ella. Ahora fue el turno de él besarla, aunque esta vez fue un roce, en el que Hermione no participo sino que se dejo besar.

-¿tienes frió?-pregunto en cuanto se separo nuevamente.

-un poco-mintió ella, estaba pálida del frió y sus labios se habían calentado por el beso.

-vamos a mi sala común-invito y ella asintio. Caminaron abrazados por los pasillos, era tarde, por lo que no habían alumnos despiertos, pero solo por si acaso un hechizo de camuflaje no hacia daño. Era extraño que fueran asi, hace unas horas él le había denegado el acceso a su corazón y ahora caminaban abrazados por los pasillos del castillo.

"_La perfección de la varita y la sangre_" dijo el rubio al cuadro. Que le hizo pasar a la sala común. Él se había quitado el hechizo y Hermione lo siguió. Dentro estaba la pelinegra, Pansy junto a Blaise conversando.

-es un poco tarde ¿no crees?-le comento la chica y el se encogió de hombros sin tomarla en cuenta.

-Draco te hablo-le reclamo ella enfadada.

-Porque mejor no vas a mi habitación un segundo-pidió, la joven sonrió y subió. Hermione comenzó a temblar de la rabia, estaba ella enfrente y Draco invitaba a la calenturienta de Parkinson a su cuarto.

El rubio sin mirar a la castaña subió, y ella quedo abajo. NO tenia ganas de saber lo que haría. No sabia que hacer, estar enfrente de Blaise Zabinni era raro, mas aun cuando no podía siquiera respirar fuerte.

Draco siguió a la morena. En cuanto llego a la habitación Pansy se quito el suéter y se le acerco, pero Draco sonrió y la agarro de las muñecas.

-tsk tsk tsk-la chica le miro con el ceño fruncido-crees que después de amenazar a Draco Malfoy todo será fácil-la chica se alejo del rubio enseguida.

-Draco, cuidado.-el rubio sonrió mas aun

-con un Malfoy no se juega-la apunto con su varita y dijo- _obliviate._

Hermione en la sala común no se movía, necesitaba que el moreno se fuera para marcharse o por lo menos ir y golpear a Draco. Blaise miraba fijamente en su dirección y cuando creía que la había pillado el se levanto de su asiento y tomo un libro.

NO pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de relajación.

-Tranquila Granger, no muerdo-ella percibió como los colores de su rostro fueron reemplazados por uno pálido y casi enfermizo

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	11. Sala de menesteres

-Ya te he visto Granger, no sacas nada con esconderte-tomosu varita y le apunto-finite encantatem-en seguida su cuerpo comenzo a mostrarse y Hermione tenia las manos sobre la cara-tranquila que no dire nada

:D uff últimos capítulos. No estoy segura pero puede que el siguiente capitulo sea el final. Y luego el epilogo :O que penita eh!!

Besitos

**Capitulo 11, LA SALA DE MENESTERES**

-Ya te he visto Granger, no sacas nada con esconderte-tomo su varita y le apunto-_finite encantatem-_en seguida su cuerpo comenzó a mostrarse y Hermione tenia las manos sobre la cara-tranquila que no diré nada

-Blaise yo…-el sonrío-¿de verdad no dirás nada?

-tan ingenuo me crees como para no sospechar lo de ustedes-dijo haciendo referencia a draco y ella-

-yo..-alguien venia corriendo por las escaleras y asi como le había quitado el encantamiento se lo devolvió. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ayuda que el moreno le brindaba.

Por las escaleras apareció la chica que solo hace unos minutos había subido, tenia los ojos desorbitados y se tomaba la cabeza.

-que ocurre Pansy-pregunto el italiano

-no se, me maree-el alzo una ceja y Hermione comprendió para que Draco la hizo subir. Pronto fue el turno de que el rubio bajara, con su porte como siempre, sin siquiera mirarla se situó a su lado.

-¿Porque están levantados?-pregunto con autoridad

-nada, ya nos íbamos-Y Blaise subió al cuarto de las chicas junto a Pansy. En cuanto desaparecieron con su mano comenzó a tantear el aire hasta que la sintió.

-sube-la insito y ella comenzó a avanzar con él a sus espaldas.

No sabia cual era la habitación de Draco y quería conocerla, era demasiado tentador. Asi que se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pasara y ella fuera quien le siguiera, subieron hasta la ultima habitación, la que estaba terminando la escalera. El abrió la manija y un hermoso cuarto se mostró, su cama era amplia y con cubiertas verdes, nada que ver con la de Gryffindor, no le sorprendió mucho, ya que se esperaba algo asi de esta casa. De pronto miro al frente y vio a Draco sonreírle, miro sus manos y vio que el hechizo lo había desvanecido. Iba a comentar algo acerca del cuarto pero el ojigris no se lo permitió y la beso.

A veces era divertido no decir nada y solo actuar, pero ahora tenia ganas de conversar acerca de lo de Blaise y este no era el momento, según su "novio". Frustrante era no tener un nombre para su relación. Asi que como pudo se separo de él, Y Draco justo la empujo hasta su cama y se situó encima

-Draco alto-el rubio la miro y alzo una ceja-no quiero hacer…eso-el sintió una opresión en su pecho pero no insistió y se quito de encima. Hermione por su parte se sintió terrible pero que mas podía hacer, no se sentía preparada.-no te enojes-el no contesto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Los colores subieron por su rostro, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo desnudo, su pecho era blanco, muy pálido y tenia varias cicatrices, lo que le extraño pero no dijo nada. El rubio se estaba quitando el pantalón, por lo que Hermione opto por voltearse.

-¿te enojaste?-pregunto dándole la espalda. Pero el no dijo nada y ella espero y cuando sintió que el se acostaba volteo. Estaba en la cama muy tapado y con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco hasta el y se recostó a su lado.-Draco no te enfades.

-me rechazaste-dijo el bajo las mantas y ella sintió ganas de reír

-pero para mi no es fácil-insistió y el la miro

-no me dirás que eres virgen-dijo en tono de broma

-esta bien, no lo diré-él la miro seriamente y comenzó a reír, reía sin parar y a pesar de que le contagiaba su risa se sintió avergonzada

-no te rías

-Estas bromeando-insistió Draco sin para de reír

-¡No!-el cayo y la miro serio, luego comenzó a sonreír-será mejor que me vaya-dijo enfadada y caminando a la salida, Draco se acerco hasta ella y le detuvo.

-duerme conmigo-ella se sonrojo-solo dormir

-pero no tengo ropa de cama-dijo con vergüenza aun. El ojigris camino hasta su closet y saco una polera negra

-ten-ella sonrió y entro en el baño.

Draco no sabia si reír o que, era extraño estar frente a una chica de dieciséis años que fuera virgen, ¿Cómo era eso posible? El juraba que con Potter o con la comadreja habían tenido algo, pero ¿Virgen? Era raro. Mas aun le pareció tierno que fuera asi, le gusto por alguna extraña razón, le agradaba que nadie la hubiese tocado de ese modo.

A los minutos la castaña grito del baño

-¡Draco!-

-que ocurre-pregunto

-tápate los ojos-pidió y el rió. A veces era tan inocente, ¿taparse los ojos él? Había visto demasiadas mujeres desnudas, y era mas que inusual que una le pidiera que no la viera.-¡Listo!

-si-dijo casi riendo. Escucho como la puerta se abrió y como corría hasta la cama.-¿se puede ver?

-si-el abrió sus ojos y la vio acostada y tapada hasta el cuello.

-¿tienes frió?-pregunto

-no-el sonrió

-ven aca-pidió y la tiro de un brazo. Sintió sus piernas suaves rozarle, y un calor invadió su cuerpo.

-estas frió-se quejo ella y el solo sonrió-tus bellos me pican-volvió a sonreír-¿esto no esta mal?

¿Estar mal? Claro que estaba mal, el confraternizaba con el enemigo, con la mejor amiga de su mayor enemigo. Con una impura y además estaba a gusto. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con una chica como con ella. Esto no será sexo rápido y te largas de mi cama. Aunque en cierta forma lo deseaba, deseaba probarla.

Hermione lo miro, estaba tan callado no sabia que rayos hacia, ¿Ella en la cama con malfoy? Si se lo hubiesen dicho le hubiera pegado un puñetazo a quien lo insinuara. Pero asi era, estaba en la cama y con Draco semidesnudo. Estaba un poco frió pero aun asi le atraía quedarse asi con él.

De pronto sintió como el cuerpo del rubio le pesaba.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto un tanto asustada.

-Hermione-ella espero a que hablara-¿tu crees que este mal?

-pues…no lo se-el sonrió y la beso, ella se dejo, dejo que aquella boca que tanto le gustaba tomara la suya para acariciarla. Coloco ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, mientras el rubio entrelazaba sus dedos con ella.

Hermione deslizo su mano derecha por el pecho de Draco, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban bastante pegados. Y de ahí la subió hasta su cabello. Que envidia su cabello, era tan suave y delgado que a cualquiera le gustaría masajearle la nuca como ella lo hacia ahora.

Era tanta la emoción que sentían en el momento que no reparo, hasta hace unos segundos que el ojigris le estaba tomando un ¿Pecho? Como pudo lo alejo.

-no.

-yo…lo siento-dijo el apenado.

-no importa-dijo ella respirando agitada, Draco volvió a acostarse dandole la espalda. Pero ella le abrazo por atrás, sintió como suspiro.-te prometo que cuando este lista…

-esta bien-dijo el incomodo-puedes alejarte un poco

-oh, esta bien.

Pero Draco se lo pidió porque la emoción fue cortada tan de pronto que todavía estaba un "despierto".

oOoOoOo

Hermione al otro día amaneció sola, para ella fue extraño porque ni una nota recibió. Mas decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

Las clases continuaron normales, por lo menos para ella, pero el distanciamiento con Draco había ocurrido nuevamente, cuando lo veía estaba con Pansy o Blaise, a quien por cierto le había dado las gracias por no decir nada y el solo le había contestado que podía confiar en él. Pero respecto al rubio nada, cuando iba a hablarle, el le evadía y cuando le mandaba alguna nota no recibía respuesta. Ya estaba pensando en no tratar de llamarle mas la atención. Aunque le costaba ya que cuando lo veía, de una u otra forma intentaba acercársele.

Era jueves por la tarde, acababan de salir de Pociones y Hermione trato de acercarse a Malfoy. Camino con sus libros muy apretados hacia su pecho y cuando estaba enfrente de él

-¿Te esta molestando mione?-pregunto la voz de su mejor amigo. Draco la miro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí enfrente de él. Y cuando lo hizo se dio la media vuelta y entro en el aula donde el profesor snape le llamo.

-No Harry, no te preocupes-dijo apesumbrada al ver que se le volvió a escapar el rubio.

-acompáñame a la sala común-ella asintio y le siguió.

Harry de unos dias a hoy estaba bastante posesivo, le hablaba por cualquier cosa. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la noche, estaba en la sala común enfrente del fuego y le preguntaba que hacia.

-Hermione

-uhm

-¿has hablado con Ginny?

-no me habla-Harry suspiro-no se porque lo hace pero ya me esta cansando.

-yo se que ocurre-Hermione se detuvo y lo miro a la cara. Algo se traía entre manos, había pasado algo y ella no se había enterado

-estoy esperando-insistió pero Harry continúo caminando y le contó.

-le dije que tu y yo-La castaña abrió los ojos sin creerlo-tu me entiendes.

-¿Harry con que derecho haces eso?-le pregunto disgustada.

-se que no debía hacerlo, pero es la única forma de alejarla. Se que no debía hacerlo, se que debería haberte preguntado o comentado siquiera, pero no podía ella comenzó a interrogarme. No lo pensé.-Hermione suspiro-¿no me regañaras?

-¿Qué saco?-pregunto sin enfadarse

-de verdad lo siento.

-no te preocupes harry, se lo que estas pasando, se que es lo que pretendes y lo entiendo. Pero en cuanto termine la guerra se lo dirás. Además me ayudas por lo de Ron

-de verdad crees que ganaremos.

-si Harry, tu no confías en ti mismo, pero yo si lo hago. Confió que lo harás bien. –dijo sin mirarlo y sin dejar de caminar.

Harry pensó en las palabras de la castaña y sonrió, sabia que ella lo quería y lo apoyaba. Pero esto de que confiara en él era aun mejor. Siempre le cuestionaban todo, y era sumamente importante que le ayudara en su auto confianza.

-Ron también lo sabe-dijo de pronto el ojiverde-y parece que se enfado.

-no debería, él esta con lavander

-¿te ocurre algo Hermione?-pregunto mas que extrañado, cuando le hablaba parecía que no prestaba mucha atención, era como si no le afectara nada de lo que dijera. Ni siquiera cambiaba la expresión de su cara. Además era raro que no le hubiera regañado por lo de Ginny.

Hermione le miro y comenzó a llorar, el moreno por instinto le abrazo y comenzó a decirle palabras de aliento al oído. Cosas como: "_tranquila mione_" "_yo estoy contigo" "cuenta conmigo" "no hay de que preocuparse_" No era muy bueno con las palabras pero lo que no haría, seria preguntarle que ocurría, de seguro no querría decir nada al respecto.

A los minutos se tranquilizo y cuando iba a comentarle algo escucha a alguien llamándolo

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry…! ¡Oh yo! ¿Interrumpo?-era Luna, que venia corriendo por el pasillo.

-No te preocupes Luna, dime –contesto Harry sin darse cuenta de que la rubia se había y estaba sorprendida por encontrarlos tan abrazados.

-ehh….

-¿Luna?-pregunto soltando a hermione quien volteo para que la rubia no la viera.

-a es que Dumbledore te busca, dice que tienen que hacer lo que tuya sabes-Harry asintio

-gracias Luna-la rubia afirmo con la cabeza y se quedo mirando-Gracias Luna-la rubia lo miro y se sonrojo. Se fue corriendo ante la vista de los Gryffindor

-¿tienes que salir?

-si, Dumbledore quiere que vayamos en busca de esas cosas-Hermione entendió enseguida

-¿Qué esperas?-le pregunto y el le contesto

-¿estas segura de que te puedo dejar aquí?

-no te preocupes Harry, ya hablaremos de lo que me sucedió, vete-el asintio, beso su mejilla y se fue.

Hermione miro como se iba su compañero, no sabia muy bien porque había estallado en llanto, quizás fuera lo de Draco, quizás…quizás le afectaba mas de lo que creía toda la situación. Seco bien sus mejillas y se encamino en dirección contraria. Si era por eso que Ginny no le hablaba y Ron seguramente le sacaría en cara que no hubiera confiado en él. Prefería evitarse esos dolores de cabeza.

-¡Hermione!-exclamo una voz detrás y ella volteo para ver a Blaise.

-Blaise, que tal

-bien ¿y tu?

-bien, un poco cansada pero bien

-y estas ocupada-pregunto de pronto

-la verdad, no-el rió

-estupendo asi me acompañaras y ayudaras con Transformaciones

-esta bien- dijo sonriendo. Caminaron hasta cerca de la biblioteca y cuando doblaría en el pasillo que le muestra el lugar de estudio, Blaise continuo derecho

-es mas cómodo en un aula, ahí no podemos hacer ruido-ella asintio

Caminaron conversando de tonterías, algunas alumnas le miraba con envidia ya que el moreno era bastante atractivo y atrayente para el sector femenino.

Según la castaña, el aula estaba muy lejos, demoraron bastante para llegar a la sala de menesteres, que para su asombro. Blaise la conocía bastante bien. Ella se iba a pasear enfrenté de la puerta pero el moreno se le adelanto.

Frente a ella aprecio la ya conocida puerta de roble. Con sus dibujos extraños.

Él le abrió la puerta y ella entro. Miro el cuarto y era una habitación, había una gran cama. Una alfombra muy gruesa frente a la chimenea donde el crepitar del fuego era un sonido extinguido casi por la música que se escuchaba. Esto era raro y casi se asusto. Pero el susto se lo llevo cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe y al voltear Blaise no estaba, la había dejado encerrada. Trato de tranquilizarse y pensar bien, no sabia en que había pensado el moreno asi que no podía salir de la habitación. Volteo y casi se le da un ataque al ver quien estaba enfrente.

**Fin capi**

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**

**Falta poco para que termine**


	12. La mision capitulo final

Draco se acerco a besarla, la necesitaba tanto, ella no se imaginaba cuanto la necesitaba

**ESPOILERS LIBRO 6.**

**Niñas y niños siento el atraso pero aquí esta el final, espero lo disfruten, luego viene el epilogo asi que no desesperen he!! Gracias a las que me leen que son pocas en este fic pero aun asi, mil gracias por leerme quererme xD y su paciencia. Aquí el capi**

**Capitulo 12, LA MISION**

Draco se acerco a besarla, la necesitaba tanto, ella no se imaginaba cuanto la necesitaba. Hermione se alejo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-¿crees que esto es cuando quieres? Un día me besas y el otro me evades, no soy tu juguete Draco-El miro a otro lado, sabia que tenia razón pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, todo era por algo y ella debía entender.

-e tenido problemas, Snape lo sabe-le susurro y la castaña palideció, si Snape sabia podía decirle a Voldemort y él corría peligro, porque a ella no le importaba que pasara con ella era el quien sufriría las consecuencias.

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de donde estaban, miro a todos lados y vio que el ambiente era romántico, el susto recién pasado se apaciguo al ver como estaba todo preparado. Se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda. El sonrió al sentir las manos de ella rodearlo, las atrapo con las suyas y beso cada una de ellas, volteo a verla y beso su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Hermione respondió al beso gustosa, enlazo sus dedos detrás de su cuello blanquecino mientras se colgaba levemente, el rubio la alzo y ella enlazo sus piernas en sus caderas. El avanzo hasta la gran cama y la dejo reposar en ella mientras el se situaba sobre ella para solo besarla y acariciarle el rostro.

-Draco-susurro ella mientras el chico se dirigía a su cuello-hace calor-el rió mientras se alejaba.

-lo siento-susurro y ella comprendió a que se refería, y lo acerco para besarlo nuevamente, era tan mágico cuando el decía lo siento o por favor. Nunca se le oía decir tales palabras y cuando lo hacia era totalmente tierno.

-yo ahora si quiero-dijo de pronto sorprendiendo al rubio que se separo de ella mirándola de forma sorprendida

-estas segura-pregunto y ella asintio. Nunca creyó que diría "quiero" y se haría posible, era tan raro que fuera asi pero era especial y único.

-si, quiero que sea contigo Draco-el se sintió orgulloso, ella quería que su primera vez fuera con él, con Draco, simplemente Draco.

Hermione al ver que el no reaccionaba se quito el suéter y sonrió, Draco alzo una ceja divertido al ver el espectáculo y ella rió, pero mas que nada por nerviosismo. Se paro en la cama con Draco como espectador y que desabrocho el cierre de la falda mientras trataba de bailar, según Draco se veía demasiado tierna tratando torpemente de quitarse la ropa, por lo que decidió ayudarla.

Se subió y quito su propio suéter y camisa, y la beso, quería que supiera que no la obligaría a nada.

Hermione comenzó a responder ya menos cohibida, sin el temblor anterior, draco la trataba con una suavidad que la tranquilizaba. Sintió las manos del blondo debajo de su blusa, lo que hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera.

De a poco toda la ropa comenzó a estorbar y el calor se fue haciendo presente de manera mas fuerte.

Hermione hizo roda a Draco quedando ella sobre él, no sabia en que momento debían pasar las cosas, solo sabia que Draco era quien guiaba todo.

-Hermione tu enastas segura de querer seguir-pregunto rodando nuevamente para quedar sobre ella, la castaña asintio un tanto asustada, Draco beso su frente y lentamente entro en ella. Quien tenso su mandíbula para no quejarse, le había dolido y eso la ponía mas tensa aun.

-tranquila-susurro Draco quien comenzaba a moverse despacio para que la chica comenzara a acostumbrarse, susurro otro par de palabras a su oído y ella comenzó a relajarse, sintió como el dolor fue menguando y como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse un poco tratando de seguir al rubio quien sonrió al ver que ella ya no estaba asustada.

Y la quiso, como nunca había amado a alguien, como si no existiera mañana, por muy trillada que sonara esa frase, pero para él tenia su propio sentido.

Cuando el clímax llego a su fin y Draco se retiro de ella, quito su cuerpo de encima, sintiendo el sudor del cuerpo de la chica quien respiraba entrecortadamente. AL moverse, Hermione fue la que se acerco a él y prácticamente se subió sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Te quiero-susurro la castaña mientras sentía como la mano del ojigris acariciaba su mejilla.

-yo también te quiero Herms-susurro el sonriendo tristemente, Hermione lo miro y vio aquella expresión lo que le hizo preguntar

-¿tan mala soy?-el la miro y rió-que ocurre, ¿te arrepientes?

-no claro que, que tonteras estas diciendo-dijo casi escandalizado, ella le miro atenta-fue maravilloso, fue especial, tu eres especial-dijo y ella se conmovió, se recostó sobre él, si se colocaba a llorar no quería que él la viese.

-entonces que ocurre.

-no se, es que pudo ser mejor-luego pensó en lo que dijo y negó-no me refiero a esto, sino que a mi participación-ella sonrió

-no Draco, fue genial-contesto. El rubio beso su cabeza y se quedo en silencio, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y la chica parecía no querer decir nada. Asi que solo siguió acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

oOoOoOo

Hermione entro a su sala común donde Harry la esperaba de brazos cruzados, llego sonriente y se sentó a su lado mientras el moreno frunció el ceño.

Cuando Hermione bostezo el chico de la cicatriz rompió el silencio

-donde estuviste mione-pregunto el moreno y ella volteo a verlo

-pues Salí temprano a desayunar y luego fui a leer un libro ¿Por qué? –Harry rió con ironía y eso a Hermione le hizo darse cuenta de que había cometido un error al mentir.

-pues Parvati me dijo que no llegaste a dormir- la castaña le miro sin saber que decir.

-pues a lo mejor no vio Harry, ya sabes lo despistada que es

-claro, ¿tan despistada como la chismosa de Lavander no?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-Mira Harry no se que te pasa y en caso de que no llegara no es tu problema es el mió-dijo defendiéndose la ojimiel y eso hizo que Harry se levantara y dijera

-eso quiere decir que si tienes algo con alguien-Hermione palideció, negó con la cabeza porque las palabras no salían de su boca-y ahora te callas porque no sabes que responder, lo se hermione, que triste es que me haya enterado yo tu mejor amigo por otras personas y más aun es un Slytherin

-co…como diablos sabes eso-pregunto confundida y el chico negó. La castaña se sintió terrible y quiso llorar

-entonces es cierto-dijo dándose la razón el joven.

-no lo pude evitar Harry, cuando me di cuenta estaba muy involucrada y ya lo quería-dijo mientras recogía sus piernas y lo miraba frustrada-pero no me arrepiento de estar con Dr…-no dijo su nombre, se sentía tan raro conversar de Draco con su enemigo favorito

-Pues…-Harry se tranquilizo y siguió diciendo-por suerte no es malfoy y es ese Zabinni-dijo de pronto y la castaña lo miro confundida

-¿Blaise?-pregunto

-claro, de quien sino estaríamos hablando-pregunto extrañado

-claro es solo que…nada-Harry la abrazo y unos pasos le interrumpieron

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, la parejita de Gryffindor-dijo el pelirrojo de Ron

-¿parejita de gryffindor hermano?-pregunto su hermana que venia junto a el sonriendo con ironía-es la pareja de Hogwarts, ¿Qué hacia antes la pelirroja de ginny con el Gran Harry Potter? Todos sabían que no era yo sino que era Hermione la que debía estar con él, la que siempre a estado a su lado-dijo resentida, hermione y Harry escuchaban en silencio, silencio que no duro mucho ya que la castaña se levanto y abofeteo a la pelirroja tan fuerte que su mejilla se torno del mismo color que su cabello.

El silencio de parte de los hermanos Weasley fue el turno de estar presente. Harry miro atónito a su amiga, sabia que era cosa de tiempo que Hermione perdiera los estribos mas no pensó que seria con un golpe. La castaña estaba con sus manos muy apretadas, estaba tan cansada de aquellas ironías, como una amistad de vio rota por un mal entendido y por la desconfianza. Ginny abrió la boca para seguramente recriminarle pero la castaña se le adelanto

-creo tu lengua venenosa a dicho mucho Ginebra-le espeto casi con odio-as puesto tu hermano en contra de sus mejores amigos, me has separado a mi y yo que creía que era mi mejo amiga-luego apunto a Harry-has separado al amor de tu vida y todo por celos, desconfianza y por no comprender, por ser una infantil chica.

-él me dijo que ustedes eran pareja-dijo con reproche

-él lo dijo porque te quería-lo dijo como si fuese una estupida-lo siento Harry pero me canse de esta mentira, él todo lo hizo por ti, porque quería que tu fueses feliz, por en caso de que le tocara morir en la guerra tu tuvieras en quien apoyarte, y no sufrieras, lo hizo porque no quiere que tengas el final de sus padres-la pelirroja no decía nada y miraba a Harry como preguntando si todo eso era cierto.-y tu Ronald, con tu envidia-el enrojeció-que estupido y no sabes lo que Harry desea ser como tu a veces, como desea tener tu familia, como desea no ser juzgado por quien es, como desea que cuando hace algo bien lo miren por el logro que tuvo y no por ser el elegido-los miro con repulsión y susurro

-a veces dan asco-y salio de la sala común, sabia que se le había pasado la mano pero no tenia opción.

oOoOoOo

Dos semanas después en la sala común Harry abrazaba a Ginny despidiéndose.

-vuelvo mas tarde quizás, Dumbledore no me dijo cuanto tardaríamos

-te extrañare-susurro la chica mientras besaba sus labios

-y yo a ti-contesto sonriendo.

-suerte Harry –susurro Hermione abrazándolo para salir de la sala común e ir en busca de su novio.

Esas semanas el rubio había sido excesivamente cariñoso, momento que tenían libre se juntaban, habían quedado de acuerdo en que el resto creyera que ella tenia una relación con Zabinni.

-Hermione o puedo hablar ahora-dijo Draco mirando a todos lados la castaña le miro extrañada.

-que ocurre Draco-pregunto ella asustada

-nada no puedo hablar ahora deberías estar en tu sala común, no salgas de ahí Hermione-ella arrugo el ceño y asintio-te quiero-dijo y salio corriendo por el pasillo, Hermione le iba a seguir pero Blaise que había estado ahí le detuvo

-venga tranquila es que lo han estado vigilando es eso-dijo para tranquilizarla aunque en lugar de eso solo la asusto.

-se han enterado de algo-pregunto mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala común de gryffindor

-no, es acerca de la misión que tenían que lo están presionando-ella asintio con los ojos llorosos

-no puede salir de ese entorno ¿no es asi?-pregunto sin esperanza y el silencio del italiano le hizo solo confirmar la respuesta-¿y si yo le dijera que hay gente que lo puede cuidar?

-si te refieres a la orden pues creo que no serviría-dijo y la castaña le miro incrédula-los mortios saben de ese grupo

-pues supongo que solo queda a esperar que la guerra termine-dijo apesumbrada.

Caminaron y Blaise la hizo entrar, ella insistiendo le insito a que entrara, no habían alumnos dentro por lo que pudo hacerlo sin poner tabú.

Pasaron las horas, Blaise había abandonado la sala de los leones ya que los alumnos habían comenzado a llegar, Hermione estaba junto a Ginny cuando escucharon un sonido fuerte en la torre del despacho de Dumbledore, se miraron asustadas y salieron a ver que ocurría.

Corrieron sin mirar a los alumnos que corrían en su contra, estaba cerrado, no se podía entrar y solo se escuchaban algunos ruidos dentro de la torre, Ginny fue en busca de profesores mientras Hermione se paseaba nerviosa, Blaise llego a los minutos y le dijo que se tranquilizara y ella comprendió todo, la misión y Draco. Ese día tenia que llevarlo a cabo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. El italiano la abrazo y se la llevo a un lugar mas lejano para que el resto de alumnos no les dijera nada.

-Blaise yo…-se sentía impotente, con todo había olvidado cual fue la razón por la que se había acercado al blondo y ahora todo tenia claridad, el nunca había cesado en su intento por matar a Dumbledore, nunca lo había hecho y aquel incidente con Angelina y aquella casi intoxicación de Harry y Ron había sido por él. Todo cuadraba.

-tranquila, el no tenia opción, compréndelo hermione-pedía el italiano tratándola de hacer entender

-yo lo amaba Blaise, y el me mintió-dijo desesperada, la puerta se abrió de pronto y un pálido rubio les miro, Zabinni abandono la habitación, ellos debían hablar y el sobraba.

-Hermione…

-Me mentiste-le dijo ella culpándolo

-no, yo no te mentí mia-dijo el serio acercándose

-no me toques-dijo golpeándolo pero pronto las lagrimas pudieron mas y termino abrazándolo-Draco por favor dime que no lo hiciste-suplico mientras sentía que el le besaba la frente

-esta muerto…-ella se separo de él, ¿lo había hecho?-pero no fui yo-ella negó con la cabeza, no podía creerlo.

-mientes

-Dumbledore esta muerto a manos de Snape-le comento y ella no supo que contestar. El mago para ella mas poderoso estaba muerto y ahora que quedaba para Harry y ellos.-Todos deben creer que yo lo hice-anuncio de pronto- mas bien, todos creerán que estuve involucrado, me vieron salir junto a Snape-ella le miro sintiendo que las lagrimas salían con más fuerza ahora.-me tendré que ir

-Pero Draco, yo si creo en ti-le contesto ella olvidando quien había muerto y alterándose al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo.

-con eso me basta Hermione-se acerco y la beso, era el ultimo beso no podían seguir juntos, él debía marcharse.

-no puedo irme contigo-pregunto dando su ultima carta

-no mione, te prometo que volveré, si sigo con vida te volveré a buscar. Espérame-pidió besándola nuevamente, ahora Hermione entendía cuanto cariño, cuantos mimos.-te amo.

-¡NO DRACO!-grito ella cuando el chico salio por la puerta y Blaise entro reteniéndola.-¡Blaise déjame!-exigió mas el moreno con su fuerza no cedió-por favor Blaise no pudo dejarlo ir, no ahora-pidió. Y el chico no dijo nada, no podía dejarla ir tras Draco si lo hacia ella se vería involucrada y todos creerían que ella también tenia algo que ver y eso era lo que precisamente Draco había estado evitando. Esa era la razón por la que Draco no quería que los vieran juntos-yo lo amo Blaise, yo lo amo.-susurro entre lagrimas.

**FIN DEL FIC.**

**Solo falta el epilogo ojala les haya gustado, espero no tardar cn el epilogo.**

**Besos**

**  
DaniiBlack**


	13. EPILOGO

Ya había terminado el sexto curso, Draco Malfoy y algunos otros alumnos de Hogwarts especialmente de Slytherin habían escapado junto a él y a Snape

**Chicos aqui el epilogo. No se hagan expectativas porque es bien aburrido :S ajaj, pero la idea seguía. En fin, estoy pensando en hacerle una segunda parte pero depende de ustedes.**

**Besos CONTIENE SPOILERS del libro 7, como todos saben me base en el 6to para hacerlo y este final es del siete, espero les agrade. Pero por favor no quiero que tengan expectativas asi que no me hago responsable de que se desilusionen del tipo de final. Que por cierto no es mi estilo .**

GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJABAN UN REV Y ME DIVERIAN CON SUS PALABRAS

**EPILOGO**

Ya había terminado el sexto curso, Draco Malfoy y algunos otros alumnos de Hogwarts especialmente de Slytherin habían escapado junto a él y a Snape. Dumbledore había muerto y nada seria igual.

Harry Potter sabia que no podía permanecer en el colegio, que no podría asistir el otro año a Hogwarts, sin Dumbledore todo seria mas difícil, todo estaría mas complicado, el único hombre que creía en él había muerto a manos de un traidor, de un traidor y su ahijado.

Nadie sabia que ocurría con Hermione, nunca nadie pensó que la muerte del director le iba a afectar tanto, pero lo que no sabían es que ella estaba afectada por otra cosa, o mas bien, suceso.

Harry y Ron estuvieron muy angustiados por su comportamiento, pero sabían que ella saldría adelante, siempre lo hacia y esta no seria la excepción.

El trío de oro no asistió al colegio en su ultimo año fueron en busca de los Horrocrux restantes, Voldemort tenia dominado el mundo mágico, y el director de Hogwarts era Snape. A pesar de que hermione quería volver al colegio porque tenia la leve esperanza de que Draco pudo haber vuelto se enteraron por medio de Ginebra que no había sido asi, que no había vuelto ningún Slytherin de los que se habían marchado, que habían unos cuantos como Pansy Parkinson quien andaba jactándose frente a todos de ser la princesa de la casa de las serpientes.

Tuvieron bastantes problemas ya que las nuevas reglas impuestas por los mortifagos que estaban al poder, estaban directamente vinculadas a ellos y su desaparición.

-No me ocurre nada Harry-comento Hermione mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-claro no te ocurre nada y por eso andas chillando a todas horas-le espeto Ronald y ella volteo a verlo furiosa.

-no te metas Ronald, no me ocurre nada, solo estoy cansada-Harry la miraba a la distancia, sabia que algo le ocurría y anda tenia que ver con la muerte de Albus.

Esa situación se vivió muchas veces, ella discutiendo porque no ocurría nada, pero en las noches se le oía llorar.

Pasaron los meses y la batalla llego, la batalla mas pequeña que pudo haber existido, pero con grandes perdidas.

Snape resulto no ser el malo de la película, sino que era el héroe de todo. De los Malfoy no se supo nada para desgracia de Hermione, Blaise Zabinni en cuanto vio a Hermione había pedido halar con ella.

-¿sabes algo de él?-pregunto ansiosa la castaña en cuanto lo vio y el sonrió. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que ahora que había terminado al guerra él apareciera.

-no-contesto el italiano-le hemos perdido el rastro-comento mirándola y haciéndole cariño en la mejilla, no importaba que los viesen total todos creían que la única integrante femenina del trío de oro tenia una relación con el ultimo prefecto de la casa de las serpientes.

-crees que algo le ocurrió-pregunto luego de que lo abrazara fuertemente, Blaise era lo mas cercano que tenia a Draco y era su único consuelo.

-Pues no lo creo-confirmo-lo que si me imagino es que debe estar escondido, ahora que Snape resulto ser bueno Draco será el culpable de todo.

La castaña asintio y se alejo de él. No había visto a Harry ni a Ron desde que había visto que cesaban los hechizos, camino por el colegio buscando a sus amigos.

Cuando por fin los vio se detuvo estática, Harry tenia en brazos a una muchacha pelirroja mas que conocida por ellos, estaba pálido y a su lado Ron estaba estático sin decir nada. Se acerco lentamente y vio que la chica no respiraba, que no vivía. Ginny había fallecido y ella estaba preocupada por un chico que le había abandonado, se sintió miserable a pesar de que sabia que ese muchacho rubio que le había quitado el sueño desde que se había marchado sacaba siempre su peor parte. Y de pronto sintió un odio a todos los que eran como él, a todos los mortios. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta, muerta a manos de uno de esos encapuchados con falta de corazón.

-Harry-susurro y el chico negó, sabia que si decía algo estallaría en lagrimas, él que había velado siempre por el bien de Ginny, que una de sus razones de volver había sido por ella. Sintió envidia, Draco no había perdido el tiempo, no se había preocupado ni había intentado salir de esa inútil misión. Y ahora además se había escapado.

_**Años Después**_

Hermione caminaba por las calles de Londres mágico con unas bolsas en sus manos. YA no era ni la pizca de la Hermione de antes, ahora tenia la fuerza suficiente para no derramar lagrimas ni en la peor de las situaciones, ahora ya no soñaba con el príncipe azul, ese príncipe azul que se supone un día volvería. Vivía su presente y pensaba en su futuro.

Su apariencia física también estaba cambiada, ya no solía usar esas ropas anchas para esconder su figura, su cabello estaba largo y liso. Y sus ojos tenían el mismo color miel pero ese brillo infantil había desaparecido.

Iba por la plaza cuando un silueta se distinguía a la distancia, sin tomarla en cuenta suyo su camino, y la silueta cada vez era mas nítida, un hombre rubio de un traje negro estaba sentado en la banca de la plaza. Ella se detuvo, ella lo conocía, claro que lo conocía. Se acerco curiosa y él hombre volteo a verla. Se levanto y susurro.

-Granger- y todo se desvaneció.

-Draco-dijo casi en un grito levantándose de la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza como cada vez que soñaba con aquel encuentro mágico y estupido -un sueño, un maldito sueño-dijo la castaña mientras iba en busca de un vaso de agua.

Hermione se había mudado a Washington, Estados Unidos. El cambiar de aire le había ayudado bastante, y no estaba sola Harry se había ido con ella, los lazos con Ronald se habían perdido, o por lo menos hasta ahora. Por que ese día volverían al viejo Londres, esperando que tuviweran buena acogida.

**DANIIBLACK**


End file.
